Long Lost Daughter
by Unknown By Most
Summary: What if Daisy Johnson had a daughter who she tried to forget? Daisy Johnson gets asked a personal question which triggers many memories and feelings, there is one thing she now has to do. She has to get her daughter back. But where is she going to find her kidnapped child? With the help of the team, will Daisy be able to get her daughter back who she had almost forgotten?
1. A daughter

It was about time they all came clean, no more lies, only the truth will be accepted in SHIELD and Coulson had the perfect idea on how to achieve that.

''We're all taking the lie detector test.'' Coulson announced to everyone as he entered Mace's office silently, Mace nodded in agreement, after all, Coulson was calling the shots from now on. The discovery that Mace wasn't actually inhuman shocked everyone, nobody expected that, not even the head scientist had any idea that Mace used a serum and managed to trick all of them.

Daisy nodded with a roll of her eyes, ''Alright.'' She said, twisting her finger around the ends of her curly hair. Coulson's idea wasn't worrying anyone.

''When?'' Jemma asked in confusion from behind Fitz, who had his arms folded in a relaxing manner.

Coulson turned to her, an eager look on his face, ''Now.'' He replied, earning a confused look from May. She stepped forward, not seeing why he was rushing, Mace nodded again, completely agreeing with everything Coulson said. The director was thankful that Coulson allowed him to stay, that he still had some of his trust in him.

''Why the rush?'' May asked silently as she made her way behind Coulson.

He simply sighed, ''We can't have any more lies.'' And with that, May nodded, following him out with the rest of the team. They walked through the long, dim hallways of the playground until they reached the room where the _questionnaire_ was going to take place. Coulson's gaze landed on his team, he wasn't sure if he knew any of them anymore. Sharply, his gaze rested on Mace for a moment before he spoke up, ''I'll have director Mace come with me first.'' He announced, earning a nod from the director who didn't even feel like the director anymore. From now on, Mace was just a face for SHIELD.

Daisy took a seat next to Simmons, who was talking to Fitz and telling him not to worry if he had nothing to hide. ''Hey.'' Daisy said silently, instantly grabbing Jemma's full attention. Jemma turned to her with a small yet a warm smile, ''Hi.'' She replied back, it was a while before they talked, Jemma wasn't sure what to say.

''Worried?'' Daisy wondered as she studied the features on Jemma's face, she seemed very relaxed, though before, taking a lie detector test was complete hell from Jemma.

She scrunched her nose, almost laughing, ''Oh, Daisy. I had to go through so many of these before I got promoted by Mace.'' Jemma said with a sigh while her smile never faded away. Daisy just nodded, and just as the conversation was beginning to die down, Jemma spoke up, ''Are you?''

Daisy lifted her eyebrow up, ''No. Should I be?'' She asked in a confusion tone.

Her best friend shook her head, ''Not really, as long as you have nothing to hide.''

With a nod, Daisy turned to May, who was sitting there quietly and staring at the door which lead inside that room. Mace's voice could be heard, though it was quiet and not a word could be made out. Daisy was going to say something but Mace appeared in the door frame while Coulson was debating in his head on who to chose next. ''Fitz.'' He announced, Fitz shifted uncomfortably in his seat before he stood up and walked with Coulson, with one last look at his Jemma, Fits shut the door in front of him.

''He seems worried.'' Daisy acknowledged as she silently spoke to Simmons.

''He sure is, we didn't usually have the lie detection tests when you were gone.'' Simmons explained, and it was clear why Fitz was worried.

It was a few more minutes before Coulson came back, his gaze lingered above May for a while. ''Daisy.'' Coulson said, Daisy looked up from the floor and stood up upon seeing his eyes on her. She followed him into the room and took a seat across from him, she eyed the other agent that was helping with the lie detector device, who seemed very uncomfortable whenever her gaze fell on him.

''Okay.'' Coulson said as he let out a soft breath, ''Ready?'' He questioned, though Coulson was sure Daisy had nothing to hide, she was like a daughter to him since the day they actually formed the strong unbreakable bond that they now hold.

''I'll need you to tell me your full name and date of birth.'' Coulson explained the first step, he crossed his arms and looked at her, waiting for a reply. Daisy stated the obvious, the detector stayed silent and the other agent nodded, implying that she had just stated the truth.

''Are you an inhuman?'' Coulson questioned, this question wouldn't usually be asked during the lie detector test, but now, he had to know everything. She looked at him with confusion in her eyes and sat straight up, nodding she said that she indeed is.

''Correct.'' The other man from behind Coulson stated, Coulson nodded in a thankful manner and continued to proceed with the questions.

''Do you mean any harm to the citizens?'' He questioned, his voice relaxed and steady, he was sure that Daisy would never think of harming anyone who was innocent.

She shook her head, ''No.'' Again, a confusion look rested on her face, though she knew this was all necessary. Question after question came, she was stating the truth on every single one, then Coulson announced that they were going to move onto more personal questions.

He moved uncomfortably in his seat as his eyes fell on the paper below him, ''Do you have any children?'' He asked, reading from the white paper. Daisy's heart began to pound in her chest at an alarming rate. How could she. All those years... To hide something like that...To try and forget...

She hesitantly nodded, ''I-I have a daughter.'' Daisy replied with a shaky voice.

* * *

 ** _First chapter of the new story! What do you all think? I'd be very thankful if some of you reviewed and told me your opinions on this as they truly matter to me! Thank you for reading the first chapter! P.S this idea was submitted to me by 'red lighting' Be sure to check out this wonderful person's profile! Once again, thank you! ALL OPINIONS ARE VERY APPRECIATED :)_**


	2. Hope

Coulson struggled for a moment, no words were able to get past his sealed lips. _A daughter?_

The news felt like a blow to his stomach, he didn't expect that at all, so many years working with Daisy and treating her like his daughter... He should have known. ''Where is she?'' He asked while he placed his warm hand onto hers in attempts to provide some comfort. She felt the heat of his skin on hers, it was like a dad's touch, but then the question that he'd just asked came back to her, hitting her hard.

''I-I don't know...'' Daisy replied and soon, sobs followed her answer. It broke Coulson seeing her like this, weak and fragile, like a piece of glass that couldn't be put together if shattered. He could almost feel her pain, not knowing where her daughter is... it must feel like hell, he knew how it felt... Daisy wasn't by his side for whole six months, he missed her. But Daisy however, she hadn't seen her daughter for years...

Coulson took in a deep breath, eager to do something about the situation, ''We'll find her.'' He stated, though that didn't even grab Daisy's attention, she had given up all hope long ago, long before she had even joined SHIELD. Daisy shook her head, ''I tried to search for her, but I was out of luck. I didn't even know who took her, and still have no damn clue today.'' She explained between sobs and deep breaths for oxygen, ''I tried to forget to ease the pain, I tried to help people so that they wouldn't have to suffer like I did.'' She continued to speak, that kind of explained why she joined SHIELD. Daisy wanted to help everyone she possibly could, though nobody helped her.

''But you have us now. We will help you, I promise.'' Coulson said in his father manner again. He didn't know how she truly felt though, that feeling of growing without a mother was well known to Daisy, and was probably well known to her daughter too.

Daisy shook her head again, the tears have slowly subsided as she took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, she hated to be seen like this. ''She- Sienna, Sienna was kidnapped when she was just one...Barely able to walk and talk...'' She explained, Coulson stroked her shoulder gently, though the tears didn't stop coming.

''Sienna.'' Coulson repeated, a slight hope lit up in his eyes, he was going to do everything to find Daisy's daughter, absolutely everything. ''It's a nice name,'' He began, ''Why didn't you tell me about her earlier.'' He wondered, his eyes meeting her watery ones.

Daisy shook her head, the look on her face showed disappointment in herself, ''Because I tried to forget, after a whole year of looking for her with the police, I had given up hope and tried to forget.'' She explained, breathing as heavily as ever. Pity took over Coulson's confused features, he moved to the chair beside her, ''But you know that there is much more hope with us, right? You know that SHIELD can help you...'' He explained, something flickered inside Daisy's head, she had never thought about it. Looking for her daughter for over a year was enough for her to give up hope, who knew what the kidnappers have done to her.

Maybe...Just Maybe Coulson was right, maybe there was indeed more hope with them. She looked up from the floor, seeing him focusing on her eyes she began crying again. He hugged her, not knowing what to say anymore, though there was one thing he knew, he was going to help Daisy, but not only help her, he was going to find Daisy's daughter.

A few more minutes passed, according to Jemma, Daisy has been in there for much longer that Mace. Much much longer. ''What do you think is happening?'' Jemma asked while not taking her eyes off the closed door. Fitz turned to her with an empty look and shook his head, ''I don't know, I'm not a rocket scientist.'' He jokingly said with a smile as he wrapped his hand around Jemma's.

She smiled at him, feeling the warmth of his skin on hers, ''You kind of are, Fitz.'' She said, making Fitz's smile ever wider. The look of worry returned to Jemma's face as the door opened, Daisy walked out, not daring to look at any of them.

May stood up, eyeing Coulson carefully, ''What happened?'' She questioned and the feeling of running after Daisy was not going away easily.

Coulson remained silent for a moment, it was not his call to make, he wasn't sure if Daisy wanted the news public. He then shook his head, ''It's up to her to tell you.'' He replied and turned towards Daisy, with a few steps he suddenly stopped, ''We'll continue this tomorrow.'' He quickly reminded them before taking off after her.

With red, stinging eyes, Daisy walked silently through the long hallways towards her room, from time to time she was sniffing uncomfortably and she just wished it would all go away. She didn't expect for such a personal question to come up, she didn't expect she'd ever need to forget her daughter, she never expected her life would be like that. Sienna. Her Sienna. Almost forgotten through all of the sadness and lack of hope.

''Who am I?'' Daisy questioned herself silently when she entered the room and roughly shut the door behind her, she leaned against the wall, slowly sliding to the floor as she was not able to balance herself anymore. Dizziness entered her already blurred vision. Who was she? How can one just try and forget a big part of their life?

A knock on the door lifted her from her cloudy thoughts, she rubbed her hands across her eyes in attempts to get rid of the redness in her eyes. ''Who is it?'' Daisy asked with an attempted steady voice, though she failed miserably.

''Me.'' She heard Coulson's voice say from behind the door. With her hand at the handle she opened the door a little bit, not enough for him to go in.

''I really don't want any company right now.'' Daisy explained silently and hoped that nobody else was listening.

Coulson sighed, ''I know you don't, but I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere.'' He said as he welcomed himself into the room with a SHIELD tablet in his hands.

''What's this for?'' She asked, pointing at the tablet that he held tightly.

''I told you we were gonna find her. Might aswell begin now.'' Coulson explained, earning a small, slight smile from Daisy. ''Now,'' He began again, ''Tell me everything you know and remember.''

* * *

 ** _WOW! So far, I have received a few reviews and they were incredibly nice! Thank you so much you all! Please DO review again as it makes my day and I also love to get some opinions on my fanfictions to know if they are worth writing! :)_**


	3. A shocking first step

Her tears have finally subsided when Daisy actually began to feel hope, they were going to get her daughter back. Coulson sat on the chair in her room, while she comfortably look the corner of the soft bed. ''Do you want the rest of the team to know about this?'' Coulson asked uncomfortably, by the look on Daisy's face, she wasn't sure herself. Though she managed to nod. She knew that she'd need the whole teams help if she really wanted to find Sienna.

''Yeah.'' She breathed out, ''But could you tell them?'' She asked, her cheeks flushed red as that was something she wouldn't usually ask, though this time she felt it was necessary. Daisy hated looking weak in front of people, she knew she'd immediately start crying is she attempted to tell all this to her team. Coulson simply nodded without any hesitation, ''Of course. But you need to tell me everything you remember from that day.'' He explained, making himself comfortable.

Daisy nodded and rubbed her red eyes before beginning to talk. ''Sienna was only one when she got taken away from me. I didn't know who and still don't, though there were a few of them.'' She explained and Coulson instantly ended up interrupting her.

''A few of them?'' He asked, she replied with a nod, ''And you didn't have any enemies at the time?'' Coulson questioned again, this time, she shook her head. He motioned for her to keep going, she did right after taking a slight breath to stop her voice from shaking, it felt like she was re-living the old memories.

Daisy closed her eyes, ''I remember waking up that morning, opening the curtains to let some sunshine into my apartment before I went to check on the baby crib, she wasn't there anymore. Just gone. I remember running around, yelling her name, still nothing. I checked the streets, questioned people before going to the police.'' She retold him everything she remembered, waking up and not finding her daughter there was the hardest thing she'd ever experienced.

Coulson hesitated for a moment before asking, ''Where was the father?'' He questioned, focused on her more than ever.

Daisy avoided his gaze and crossed her legs, ''I was young and so was he, he didn't want the baby... But I couldn't just...'' She wasn't able to finish and her voice already began shaking. Coulson cupped his chin, thinking of every possible scenario. ''Do you think that he could've changed his mind and came back for her?'' Coulson asked, though Daisy shook her head in denial.

''No,'' She stated it simply, ''He was completely mad when he found out I was pregnant, he told me he didn't want the baby.'' Daisy came to a stop, feeling slight awkwardness between them, though Coulson didn't seem to mind. It's just that she never thought she'd be discussing this with anyone. ''And he was pretty damn sure that he didn't want it. He left me, even moved away, he told me he couldn't handle it.'' Daisy finally finished replaying back some of the painful memories.

''Whoever they were, you said there were a few of them.'' Coulson said, earning a nod from Daisy, ''How did you know there were a few of them and any idea on who they were?'' He questioned, his tone even and soothing as he did his best to keep her comfortable.

''I checked the CCTV that was situated above my window, there were four men, with masks, the kidnapping was late at night and I was tight asleep.'' Daisy explained before shaking her head to answer his next question, ''No, I have no idea who they are.'' She stated, her face hardened, she was mad at herself for not knowing.

''Tell me something about her.'' Coulson casually said, breaking the silence between them.

Daisy turned to him, a slight smile rested on her face, she was finally able to remember the nice memories, the ones that made her smiley and happy. ''She had black hair, brown round eyes, she was a chatty one.'' Daisy explained, her smile still lingering on her lips, ''Though she used to cry a lot...I wasn't sure why...'' Then, her voice trailed off, her eyebrows went up, she was in a state of confusion.

''What?'' Coulson asked in a worried tone.

Daisy still avoided his gaze, ''Every time she cried...she uh, people around her would complain, sometimes they would even collapse and grab their heads in pain...'' She said, her eyes widened again, back then, Daisy didn't understand what was wrong with her daughter, but now, it all made sense. Her daughter Sienna was an inhuman...

''But she hasn't even gone through terrigenesis, has she?'' Coulson questioned, it was unbelievable that her daughter, at such a young age was an inhuman.

Daisy nodded in agreement, she knew that as a fact. ''I never even understood what inhuman meant before, she rarely cried, so I really didn't know what to think of it since I didn't feel any headaches when she was around me. But I'm telling you, most of the people were screaming and twisting in pain. '' She explained.

Coulson took in a deep breath, he knew just the person who'd be intrigued by this, ''Are you ready to tell the team?'' He questioned and Daisy nodded. If she was going to get her daughter back, she needed everyone's help.

 ** _XXXXX_**

The team couldn't believe what they had just heard coming from the currently sealed lips of Daisy and Coulson, they waited for a reaction from the team, though they all stood silently and stared at each other with a completely blank expression. May couldn't process it, that was not something she was expecting. Nobody was.

''So you are telling us that you have a daughter?'' Jemma asked curiously, Daisy nodded.

''And I need your help.'' She said, looking at everyone in the room, they were all more than willing to help. Jemma turned to Fitz, who still remained quiet with his arms crossed. ''Jemma...'' Daisy quietly called the scientist, her voice barely above a whisper. Jemma turned to her with a smile, ''Yeah?''

''My daughter is an inhuman.'' Daisy said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Fitz's mouth hung open, so did Jemma's, Coulson was indeed expecting such a reaction from them.

''Has she gone through terrigenesis yet? She couldn't have...'' Jemma asked, a real look of curiosity decorated her face as she patiently waited for a response.

Daisy shook her head, ''No, she hasn't and I want to know why.'' She said and gave Simmons her full attention- everyone did. The team wanted to know. Jemma shifted from one leg to another, feeling all eyes on her, she had never heard anything like it before and she wasn't sure if she could answer.

With a deep breath, Jemma began to think. ''It could be a shift in her DNA, though that is very unlikely, she must have been exposed to something that activated her powers, though that would make her go through the terrigenisis.'' She tried her best to come up with something, but that left the team confused. ''Sorry,'' Jemma said apologetically, ''I can't really tell you much just yet.''

''But that would explain why someone'd want her.'' Mack said, speaking up for the first time since they entered Mace's office.

''What?'' Coulson asked, pure confusion showed in his tone.

''She's inhuman.'' Fitz said exactly what Mack wanted to, ''Many could find her useful, they might make her a weapon of some sort.'' He explained, no one liked where this was going. May shook her head, there had to be some possible way to know who it was. ''We could give your apartment a visit, see what we could find, re-wind back some tapes.'' May suggested, earning an agreeing nod from Mack.

Daisy let out a quiet sigh, ''I did rewind the CCTV tapes on the first day she went missing. Just a few men bringing her out, no plate number on their van, it just seemed like an ordinary damn van that people drive around.'' She said, again, the hope was slowly extracting itself away from her.

''What about the city's cameras? Did you rewind those? You could have used them to follow the van by switching every time it changed direction.'' Fitz suggested again, but Daisy simple delivered him a nod. She tried everything, so did the police. ''Where did you follow it up to?'' Mack asked out of nowhere.

''As far as I could, the van drove somewhere where there were no more cameras.'' She simply explained with a sigh. The door behind Daisy burst open, Mace entered with a worried look on his face, he was almost sweaty as his face flushed bright red.

''What is it?'' Coulson asked, happy to be back in control again since Mace lied about being unhuman. The deal him and Mace made wasn't bad, Coulson was calling the shots whilst Mace was just a face for SHIELD.

Mace didn't even take a second to breathe, ''Someone's hacking into our systems!'' He announced, a wave of tiredness left his voice, ''My men tried to kick them out of the servers but they are one step ahead of us.'' With that, the whole team took off. They arrived at the room where a few SHIELD agents sat around one computer, arguing in between themselves as nothing seemed to work out.

''Let me.'' Daisy said, almost pushing the other agent out of his seat.

''Any idea on who that is?'' Fitz said, taking a seat behind her, he wasn't so bad at that stuff too.

Daisy shook her head, ''No, but I will do in a minute.'' She confidently said, typing in different coded and letters onto the system which May couldn't get her head around. With her fingers moving as fast as Yo-Yo, she managed to successfully kick them out of the server.

''All done.'' She said, though her eyes remained stuck to the computer screen.

Daisy flinched when a loud, rough voice came from the computer right when a new program opened up with a watchdog logo. '' ** _SHIELD is keeping secrets, things we don't know and the watchdogs don't like that. We want all the information released , about the inhumans, criminals and other secrets you keep or you will have war on your hands. We are the watchdogs and you will listen. You will obey.''_**

''We won't give them anything.'' Mace said confidently.

As everyone turned away from the computer screen Fitz's voice erupted from behind. ''Hey- hey, look.'' Fitz exclaimed with his finger pointing at the screen, there was a picture of a girl, a girl that Daisy was supposed to grow. It was her daughter. The watchdogs had her daughter...

* * *

 ** _Yep, I'm turning things up a little! I'm so pleased with the positivity from you all! I can't be any more grateful! :) Thank you SO much for reading, please continue to review :)_**


	4. On the way

Daisy watched the laptop, a picture of her five year old daughter was there as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Why her? Why them? Why did they need _her_? Coulson placed his hand on her shivering one, seeing that she was about to break down, he took her shaky figure out of the room.

Jemma was about to go after them but she felt someone's hand on her shoulder pushing her back gently. It was May shaking her head, ''Don't.'' May said, not interfering with it all was just the best choice for now, though it really hurt everyone seeing Daisy in so much mental pain.

''We need to get her daughter back.'' Fitz stated with his eyes glued to the screen. Sienna looked happy- too happy in that photo. Why would the watchdogs keep and grow a child, especially an inhuman. Mack nodded in agreement, ''We will.'' He stated.

''Is there anything you can do now?'' May said facing Fitz as she pointed towards the laptop.

Fitz nodded hesitantly, he wasn't sure if whatever he tried to do would work. ''I could try tracking from where they tried to hack in. If I'm lucky enough, I could find the location.'' He explained, earning a nod from everyone around him. Fitz sat in the chair in front of the screen, typing words into the system servers. A shocked look formed on his face, with his eyes wide he spoke up, ''I think I'm getting somewhere.'' He announced, before a big red cross appeared on the screen with a word 'error' written above it.

''Come on!'' Fitz exclaimed, but Jemma placed her hand on his shoulder in attempts to cool him down.

''Try again.'' She encouragely said, and with a nod he began typing again.

 ** _XXXXX_**

''Hey-hey, hey! It's okay, we're gonna get her back.'' Coulson said when Daisy started walking away from him with tears in her eyes and range in her.

''It's not okay!'' Daisy exclaimed suddenly as she turned around to face him, Coulson took a slight step back. She leaned against the brick wall and slid down in between sobs. Coulson came to sit next to her, placing his hand on the cold, concrete floor, he wrapped his free one around Daisy, pulling her in close. She continued to cry, it was something she wasn't able to stop whenever her loved one got mentioned. ''It's going to be okay.'' Coulson said as Daisy buried her head in between his arms. Her eyes began to sting from the tears but she couldn't stop, they were never ending, just like her pain.

The watchdogs had her daughter, it was impossible to know what the inhumane people had done to her. It could've been anything. She just didn't know. And now, they were using her daughter as leverage for some kind of information.

''Coulson!'' Coulson snapped his head towards the familiar voice calling his name. May was jogging towards them and stopped at the sight of them both, mentally asking him a question. He nodded, mouthing to May that Daisy was going to be fine.

''What is it?'' He then asked, his voice above a whisper as May was close enough to him.

''Fitz traced the location.'' May announced, instantly grabbing the attention of Daisy.

Daisy moved herself away from Coulson while she rubbed her sore, puffy eyes, she stood up and moved back towards the room. ''Fitz?'' Daisy called his name, earning a glance from everyone.

He looked at her with hope in his eyes, ''I found from where they'd tried to hack in.'' Fitz said, ''It's possible that that's where their base is.'' He then reached for the laptop and turned it around, a map was displayed on the screen, a red circle circled the area on the map.

''That's where?'' Coulson asked with one of his eyebrows up. Fitz nodded. ''May, I'll need you to fly the quinjet.'' He announced, and May actually smiled.

May and Couslon took off towards the quinjet with Daisy by their side, Fitz and Simmons followed from not too far behind. It was time. Daisy might see her Sienna again, and that was not something she expected during all those four years. Her Sienna. She had a chance.

* * *

 ** _Oh yes! Getting some action in there! You ALL TOTALLY ROCK! So thankful for all the reviews I'm currently receiving, it's just incredible that you are all so eager to read! Please do continue to review as it surely matters to me! I value all opinions :) Thank you all!_**


	5. A ringing shot

Mack handed out the guns to his team once each of them stepped into the quinjet while his shotgun axe rested heavily on his back. May made her way into the cockpit before announcing that she'll take off in five minutes. Mace was told to sit this one out, he wasn't family to them- not like Jemma, Fitz, Coulon, May, Daisy and Mack are. It was just them. Always them.

Mack hesitated to hand Daisy the gun, what if she loses control? She shot him a pleading look, which he immediately understood. She needed this. He handed her the gun and took his seat beside Fitz across from Coulson and Daisy.

Jemma shuffled in her seat before buckling herself up after another announcement from May. ''Wheels up in one.'' She calmly announced, the quinjet sprung to life as the engines turned on. They were ready, though they didn't know what they were going to find. The quinjet left the playground evenly, everything was in its place so far.

''We go in stealthy first, just to observe what we are dealing with.'' Coulson explained with a quick breath of air. Fitz clutched the tablet tightly which showed the location of the watchdogs, everyone on this jet hoped that they'd get Sienna back, they had to.

The rest of the flight was silent, no questions or words were spoken by anyone. Just silence apart from the running engines of the jet. They began to feel the tension and the drop in their chest as the jet began to land evenly. May landed the quinjet a few kilometers away from the potential location of the watchdogs just for safety matters.

''We go on foot from here.'' Coulson said when May arrived from the cockpit after turning off the controls.

Fitz looked down at his tablet, Jemma peaked from over his shoulder, ''We go north east from here.'' He explained while studying the map on his device just to make sure he wasn't wrong. Coulson exited first, a bunch of green trees surrounded them, others tall, others medium. There wasn't much grass, mostly just hard sand which in some places hand cracks on it from the heat as the sun shone down.

After a kilometer walk, most of the team's bodies were covered in watery sweat. May didn't even look tired, it looked like she could do this all day. A descent sized hill located a few meters away from them stood in front of the team, ''What does it say?'' Mack asked as he turned to Fitz.

''We still have to go north.'' Fitz announced and looked up, ''That hill it is, then.''

As they walked, the descent sized hill turned into a taller one than expected, with still no watchdogs in sight, they marched forwards. Daisy walked up without seeing a word, nor letting out a proper breath, she was just too worried that if they find her daughter, something would be done to her. Something bad. It was a feeling she just couldn't shake off no matter how hard she tried.

''You okay?'' May asked once she caught up with Daisy, they walked up the hill at an even pace.

Daisy simply nodded with her eyebrows pointing down as she tried to avoid the sun in her eyes, ''Yeah. Fine.'' She said without bothering to say more.

''I know it's hard.'' May spoke up again, she wasn't the one to give pep talks but she tried, as long as it would help Daisy out somehow.

''Damn right it is.'' Daisy answered again, not allowing May to finish, she let out the breath that she was holding in when they reached the top. May's glare landed on the east side of the bottom, a small wooded cabin was situated there, with one man standing outside. She squinted slightly in attempts to make out the figure. ''A watchdog.'' May replied. As soon as Daisy heard the word leave May's lips she took off.

''Daisy" May yelled roughly, immediately regretting doing so. She caught Daisy by the arm tightly before the inhuman could run any further, they both fell to the hard ground just as the rest of the team approached them. Coulson stepped forwards, lending them a helping hand, ''What's going on?'' He asked, almost angrily, though he still had the sadness in his voice knowing how hard it was for Daisy.

''Sorry.'' Daisy quickly apologized as she helped herself up. ''Sorry.'' She said again and realized how stupid her move was. She needed the self control.

''It's fine.'' May said, ''Just don't make that move again, it's risky. Now, I have no idea how you feel but I'm pretty sure it isn't good, but please, don't do that again.'' May explained, earning a distant nod from Daisy who was glaring at the wooden cabin and the armed watchdog in front of it.

Mack placed his hand on his forehead, wiping away the sweat, ''We could go around, that'd take us behind the cabin.'' He suggested whilst everyone tried to think of a way of getting there without being seen. Coulson nodded, ''Good. We do that.'' He said and made his way back down the hill, they turned east towards the cabin once they reached the bottom, the hill gave them enough cover from the watchdog.

Within a few minutes they were there, behind the small sized wooden cabin. A few windows glowed from the intense heat of the sun, Fitz removed his pistol from under his grey suit jacket and placed the tablet in his empty backpack. Jemma pulled out her gun too, and so did the rest.

''We walk around the corner, May and I are going to take him out.'' Coulson whispered as quietly as his voice allowed him. The team nodded right when they heard footsteps on the front side of the cabin. ''Mack and Daisy, you take the other side just in case.'' He quickly spoke up, earning a nod from them before they all split up, leaving Fitz and Simmons standing there.

May walked behind Coulson, their footsteps were way too loud because of the hard, cracking sand beneath them.

''Who's there?'' They both heard the man yell loudly, a sound of a gun being reloaded followed right after.

Coulson shut his eyes closed, he opened them in a few moments and jumped from the corner of the cabin with his ICER raised at his eye level. Before Coulson could pull the trigger, the watchdog hit it out of his hands with his own gun and aimed it at Coulson.

''Stop!'' He yelled, his finger moved to the trigger which could end the life of Coulson. He did as he was told. Coulson stopped. May listened from the corner of the cabin and patiently waited for the good opportunity to attack.

''Who are you?'' The unnamed man questioned, his voice was loud enough to attract the attention of another watchdog who was inside.

Coulson sighed while he placed his hands in front of him in a form of a surrender sign, ''I can't tell you.'' Coulson said, wondering what was taking May so long. Another watchdog arrived from the cabin with a mask over his face, ''What's going on?''

The one that was pointing the gun at Coulson replied, ''Mr I don't know who doesn't want to answer who he is. But he'll have to.'' He said and pressed his finger more tightly on the trigger, ''Or I'll blow him up right here and right now.''

That was all May needed to hear to attack, she realized that their full attention was on Coulson, meaning they might not see her coming. She sprinted forward with such speed that the watchdog was not even able to look up before she was right next to him, May hit the heavy gun out of his hands by elbowing him hard in the arm, it wasn't hard enough to break it, though she did hear a sickening crack. The other masked watchdog raised and steadied his pistol and a loud shot rung in the air.

Coulson turned around, expecting to see something he didn't want to in front of him. Mack was holding the guy down, his muscly arms had him pinned to the ground, the watchdog groaned in pain and disappointment when his gaze landed on the hole in the ground beside him. He had missed. All thanks to Mack.

''Right in time.'' Coulson said in a thankful manner. May pulled out her ICER, with a one steady aim the watchdog was unconscious. The one that nearly shot Coulson was rolling on the ground and grasping his arm tightly before he spat on the hard ground.

''There's nobody else in there.'' He said with a smile that took him energy to form.

''There's just the two of you?'' Mack questioned while he removed his arms from the unconscious body.

The watchdog nodded simply, ''You think we'd be so stupid and try to send you such a message from our base?'' He asked with a chuckle, ''Oh how wrong you are.''

Daisy came from around the corner, followed by the young couple of scientists. ''What's going on?'' Jemma asked, seeing the sight in front of her. Daisy walked inside the cabin, hoping to at least find anything, there was nobody there, just a computer on a plastic table. She closed it up and took it, it could provide them with some information.

''You know that we'll get the information one way or another.'' Mack said, almost threateningly as he watched the watchdog carefully who just swallowed whatever he had inside his mouth.

Torture were not the methods SHIELD usually used, but they would if it will become necessary. The watchdog knew that they were talking about, he reached for his large pocket and pulled out a pistol, that grabbed everyone's attention.

''Drop it!'' May exclaimed, aiming her ICER at him. The watchdog just chuckled, it was impossible for him to take all of them down, he knew what he had to do. Not wanting to go through any kind of torture, he brought the pistol up and pulled the trigger, a loud shot rang in the air as everyone's gaze drifted in every direction. May moved her eyes down. The watchdog was dead. He shot himself. Dead.

* * *

 ** _Action! I can promise you there's going to be more action in further chapters if that's the kind of thing you like! Please review! You guys just couldn't be nicer, I'm so lucky to have you as my readers :)_**


	6. Shed blood

Daisy ran out of the cabin upon hearing the loud gunshot, her gaze drifted down to where the dead watchdog was laying. ''We only need one of them to get the information we want.'' Daisy coldly said without any pitty in her voice for the dead man laying in front of her.

May turned to Daisy and pointed at the laptop that was situated between her arms tightly. ''Anything on there?'' She questioned as she approached the unconscious watchdog.

Daisy shook her head, ''I didn't check it yet.'' She replied, allowing her gaze to drift in different directions.

''I really hoped we'd find her here.'' Fitz said to Jemma silently as he looked at the view in front of them. The blood was still oozing from the wound in the watchdogs head, staining the hot, hard ground that was getting more warmer as the heat from the sun radiated through the air.

Jemma nodded in agreement, ''Me too, though I did suspect they wouldn't make it so easy.'' She admitted and walked towards Daisy whilst Fitz was becoming paler each minute due to the amounts of blood he had seen. Blood was one of the factors that made Fitz all weary. ''Are you okay?'' Jemma questioned once she placed her hand gently on Daisy's stiff shoulder. Daisy relaxed slightly at the touch and took in a deep breath, a nod followed quickly, ''Yeah.'' She said, her voice almost cracking.

Jemma might have been a bad liar herself previously, but now, she was getting better, and she could surely tell when other people were lying too. ''It's okay, it's all okay. I promise we will find her.'' Jemma said and hugged the shivering inhuman in front of her. Daisy couldn't hold her tears in anymore, she wasn't sure for how long she'd cry, but she would. She needed the tears out. Not being with her daughter and being reminder of her was one of the hardest things she could ever endure. Jemma felt Daisy shake in her arms as she buried her teary face deeper into Jemma's shoulder, hiding it from everyone. ''It's okay...It's okay.'' Jemma continued to repeat the words as she stroked Daisy's back softly in hopes to provide her with comfort.

It took her a few minutes to stop crying. The rest of the team had finished checking up in and around the cabin. They found nothing, though the laptop that was now laying on the ground was good enough. As soon as the unconscious watchdog's eyes flickered open with a few blinks, they knew it was time to go. They hoped that the man would be useful, otherwise, all the effort of bringing him back to the playground will be useless.

''Let's go.'' Coulson said as he handcuffed the hands on the watchdog behind his back on got him up on his feet without a struggle.

The man hissed for a second, feeling the after effects of the ICER kick in, he squinted as Jemma eyed him carefully, concluding that now, the watchdog had a killer headache. He smirked when May turned to him with a straight look on her face. Just like stone. ''If you think that look is gonna scare me you'll get nothing.'' The watchdog said, the smirk still not fading away.

''Oh, that's just her normal face.'' Coulson said, ''You don't want to see her angry face.'' He continued to push the handcuffed man forward, who by now was staring to resist and push his feet forward to make the job more difficult for Coulson.

''Ain't telling you shit anyway.'' The watchdog spat roughly, Daisy's eyes lingered on him for a moment before Jemma stepped in front of her, blocking the watchdog from her view.

The team remained silent throughout the rest of the walk whilst the man hummed songs and whistled to himself. The quinjet was in sight as everyone's energy drained from them duo to the heat. May handed the laptop to Daisy before giving her a look of sadness, she marched into the cockpit when Coulson finished strapping the watchdog into his seat.

''We got this. We'll find her.'' Mack said to Daisy when she finally buckled her seat belt up, she nodded in reply as she tapped the top of the closed laptop. Daisy was way to eager to get to the base and find any leads that may be in the laptop.

''What's on it? Not like we won't check it anyway.'' Fitz asked when his eyes locked in with the mans.

The watchdog simply shook his head, ''Nothing special. Nothing that will help you find whatever you're looking for.'' He said with attitude as a smirk formed on his face.

Daisy almost got up as she was slowly losing her temper, though the voice of May held her in her seat.

''Prepare for take off.'' She announced, and in a few seconds, the wheels of the quinjet were no longer touching the hot ground.

''Just take it easy.'' Mack said to Daisy, his eyes were focused on the watchdog who continued to hum from the seat near the far end. She nodded, knowing that her anger won't get her far. An hour passed, the only sound that could be heard was the random humming or the engines of the jet that were more quiet than the watchdog.

''Landing in two.'' May announced, the sound of the controls being pressed came from the cockpit. The jet began to land evenly and the wheels gently touched the ground of the playground. A bunch of agents surrounded the quinjet, Mace was in front, giving the team a questioning look.

''What's going on?'' Mae asked, his gaze drifted to the handcuffed watchdog who was in front of Coulson.

''Might provide some information.'' Coulson said and didn't bother explaining it any further, it's not like Mace had a super strong bond with them. Coulson walked through the hallways, pushing the watchdog forward, despite the weird looks other agents were throwing at the team, they continued to move towards the room with a metal table and a chair. It was used for interrogating. And they were going to interrogate the hell out of the watchdog.

May opened the door for Coulson, who dragged the watchdog in roughly, he stopped by the chair, motioning for the smirking man to sit.

''I already told you, I ain't telling you nothing. So no point of keeping me here.'' He said confidently, almost too confidently.

''Take. A. Seat.'' May said as the rest of the team entered the medium sized room with no windows, the only source of light came from the white round shaped lamps above. Her tone was threatening and somehow, the watchdog was down.

''You might want to get yourself comfy.'' Coulson said as he took a seat across from him, Daisy came around, pulled out a chair and sat beside Coulson. Her eyes dug into the watchdogs skin, and he immediately shot her a dirty, evil look.

''I'll just go and check the laptop...'' Fitz said and he pointed towards the door, Mack nodded, agreeing that it was a good idea to do so. Fitz left after he grabbed the light laptop from May's hands. Jemma decided to stay, in case Daisy needed some comfort or help. Jemma was the closest thing Daisy had to a friend.

''So, you gonna give us anything?'' Mack questioned, being the first out of the team to ask the watchdog a question.

He simply shook his head in denial, ''No.'' He stated, earning a sigh from Coulson, who didn't want to do it the hard way. That was not what SHIELD did, they didn't torture people, they tried to talk to them, but if it did become necessary, Coulson would do it without a second thought. He promised her. Coulson promised that they'd get Daisy's daughter back. And he was going to keep that promise.

''You sure?'' Coulson asked, the man nodded. He wasn't telling them anything, and he was pretty confident with his choice. ''You know,'' Coulson began and took in a deep breath, his gaze landed on the watchdog, ''She had her daughter taken away by the watchdogs. By you. You are one of them. I don't know if you have children or not, but what if someone took your kid, grew her without your love and help for years. Instead of doing the wrong thing, do the right one. Help her. Help her get her daughter back.'' Coulson said, not even hiding the sadness in his voice. He was almost begging.

The watchdog chuckled, Coulson's speech hadn't worked on him. Of course not. He was one of them. One of the men who kill. He stopped chuckling, though a slight smile lingered on his face, ''Well, I don't have a kid. Don't want one. My duty as a watchdog is to stay silent and get the intel we need.'' The watchdog explained, then, his gaze drifted to Daisy, who had slight hope in her watery eyes.

She thought he might give in after Coulson's speech, but he remained quiet.

''I'll give you some time to think about it.'' Coulson simply said and motioned for everyone to leave the room. He closed the door behind him as he left, and they all stood in the hallway.

''Why did you do that?'' Mack questioned, confusion laced his tone and face.

''He might change his mind.'' Coulson said, ''Let's see if Fitz found anything on the laptop.'' They wall walked towards the lab, as they entered, all of the eyes were on them. They approached Fitz slowly, seeing if he had indeed found anything.

''Just trying to crack the code.'' He announced, his fingers moving faster that he could run.

''Are you close to doing so?'' Jemma asked and her hand instantly placed itself on his stiffened shoulder. He relaxed into her, feeling a bit of support.

Fitz nodded, ''Almost.''

With a deep breath, May spoke up, ''We need to think of something in case he doesn't talk.'' She said as different ideas already started to make their way into her mind. Coulson nodded in agreement, though he couldn't state his ideas in the lab, not around the people he didn't fully know.

''Mace's office is mine for the day.'' Coulson announced, implying that they all talk there. In agreement, the team made their way there, everyone except for Fitz, who was too busy trying to crack the code of the laptop. They stood around Coulson, seeing him as the director once again. It all felt right.

They sat there for almost an hour, debating over the incoming ideas. The best they came up with so far was to wait it out, see how the watchdog copes until the morning. It was already late, everyone needed some rest from the mission before and they all agreed on going to get some sleep. All expect for Daisy.

''You're tired. If you want to keep looking for her you need to rest.'' May said, taking her place beside Coulson when Mack and Jemma left.

''I can't wait that long. What if something happens to her.'' Daisy exclaimed and clutched her head in distress.

Coulson shook his head, the watchdogs weren't so stupid. ''They need her so they won't hurt her. As long as Sienna is useful, they'll do everything to keep her safe and with them.'' He said, Daisy considered this for a moment, maybe he was right.

But Sienna was her daughter, she needed her back despite trying to forget her for many years. ''Okay.'' Daisy said with a smile, ''I'll get some sleep.'' She announced and left the office slowly.

May sighed, ''You should rest too.'' She said, facing Coulson, they stood close. Way too close. She took a small step back, ''I'll get some sleep too.'' May wasn't usually the one to say that, but today's heat beat her to it. They were all done for the day. They exited the office together, side by side, before walking in the opposite direction to their rooms.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Daisy paced around the hallways slowly, waiting for May and Coulson to leave. Just as the started panicking it wouldn't happen fast, the door opened and they walked in different directions. She hid behind a corner as Coulson was coming her towards her, though his eyes were fixed on the floor. She held her breath still until he was a good few meters away from her, Coulson turned to the side, going out of her sight. Daisy exhaled as she made her way into Mace's office.

Her eyes immediately spotted the keys thrown on the table. She took them without a doubt. With her head stuck out from the door frame, she looked around cautiously, seeing nobody she closed the door and marched towards the interrogation room.

She unlocked the door and twisted the handle silently, before opening it full way, she managed to peek through the little gap in case the watchdog was planning something.

Daisy definitely wasn't going to sleep.

''Changed your mind yet?'' Daisy questioned while closing the door behind herself. She placed the keys in her pocket.

The watchdog smirked again, it was getting annoying now. With a shake of his head, he stated his answer, ''No.'' His red eyes stared into hers when she took a few steps forward. He was getting drowsy. Daisy circled him a few times before speaking up in the most confident voice she had, ''Too bad. I'm going to have to make you then.''

With a confused look, the watchdog turned back, before he could do that, he felt strong hands gripping his neck from behind him, squeezing the oxygen out of his lungs. A few chocking sounds escaped from his lips, Daisy's strong grip was really getting to him.

Before his face could go completely red, he grabbed her hands and thew her forward right across the back of his body. She hit the metal table as the watchdog stood up from the chair, coughing and breathing as much as he could, he stepped towards her with his leg pointing backwards. It suddenly flung forwards, Daisy put her arms in front of her and a wave of vibrations traveled through the space between them. Before his leg could even collide with her, he was out of the image. The watchdogs back hit the wall behind him hard with a loud sound. Daisy got up with a groan, her back almost yelled in pain as she felt the stinging pain radiating through her.

She took of towards him while he was struggling to get up- let alone move. Daisy saw this as a perfect opportunity and drew her leg back, she flung it forwards with huge force straight towards his noise. Blood poured out from it when her leg hit him fiercely. He yelled out in pain as the blood continued to stain his camo uniform.

''Changed your mind?'' Daisy asked with a loud voice, she was almost yelling.

''No.'' He said and coughed right after, nearly chocking on his own blood that was making its way out of his nose uncontrollably.

''Then, that's a downside for you, not me.'' She said confidently, though she didn't try to hide the anger and agony in her voice. It hurt her that the watchdog was not telling her where Sienna was. But she didn't mind inflicting pain to him, Daisy thought that would be a feeling she'd never have to feel. She was wrong. So wrong. All Daisy wanted to do was cause pain to the ones that even touched her daughter, and that watchdog was a part of it without a doubt according to her.

Daisy drew her leg back again and swung it forward with great force again, this time, hitting his stomach. He let out a pained groan when his back collided with the wall behind him. That wasn't enough for her. She continued to kick and punch him until most of his body was covered with red, fresh, stinging blood.

She opened her mouth to ask him again but before she could, the watchdog answered. ''No.'' He coughed out, grabbing his stomach painfully.

Daisy couldn't listen to it anymore, if he didn't tell her where her daughter was the watchdog was useless. She wrapped her hands as tightly as she could around his blood stained neck, her bloody hands added even more of the red liquid to him. She squeezed with great power, the watchdogs eyes went so wide, it looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. He was deprived of air.

The veins appeared on his blue face which was slowly turning purple. Daisy was killing him. Without any feeling of sadness. It was all hate. She was killing him.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the little delay, school is just taking all my time! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! KEEP EM' COMING YOU ALL AWESOME READERS, PLEASE. THERE IS A LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL FOR BEING SO NICE AND HOPEFULLY YOU ALL STAY THAT WAY! THANKS FOR READING :) STAY TUNED FOR FURTHER CHAPTERS AND DEFINITELY DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER :) JUST SO I KNOW IF YOU GUYS ARE STILL ENJOYING THIS. :)**_


	7. Undercover

''Daisy!'' May exclaimed once she entered the closed room where the groaning was coming from. She had heard it from her room since she was always alert. Without a second thought, she yanked Daisy's arms and turned her around, away from the bleeding watchdog. Daisy faced May, a hint of sadness and hate rested on her face as a tear silently made her way down her cheek.

''What are you doing?'' May questioned, though much softer this time. May knew what Daisy was doing, though it was very unlikely that the watchdog would have cooperated. Daisy's voice was muffled by the sobs that were kept inside of her the whole time she was attacking the watchdog. May continued to stare at her, but then decided to pull Daisy in closer, she knew Daisy didn't like crying in front of people, but she had reached the edge.

''He-He wouldn't tell me where...'' Daisy said in between her sobs. A painful sigh escaped from May, she couldn't imagine what kind of pain the inhuman was feeling. Daisy buried her face deeper into May's shoulder whilst she continued to cry, then she felt May's warm arms warping around her back gently. It was comforting.

Her sobs died down slowly and silence filled the room once she finished. The watchdog hadn't moved an inch, except from his painful breathing. ''Daisy,'' May began, making the girl instantly lift her head up, ''Go to rest. You'll need it for tomorrow.'' She said, and without any hesitation, she left the dim room.

May paced around the table for a few moments, still not hearing a word from the watchdog she thought it was time to begin the conversation herself. ''So, you do realize that everything would've been easier if you just told her.'' May said and a short breath followed.

The watchdog managed to chuckle despite his horrendous appearance, ''you do realize that if I tell then whatever we want will just be thrown away.'' He said with pain in his voice, he wrapped his arm around his stomach and clutched it gently. Daisy did a good number on him.

''What is it that you want then?'' May questioned him cautiously while taking a chair and sitting down.

The watchdog shook his head, ''Information is not the biggest thing we want. The main thing we want is not yet to be revealed.'' He explained, making May more confused. With a few breaths, his eyes began flickering, and that was the only time May realized how terrible he actually looked. There were definitely a few broken bones on him. Then it hit May. They couldn't let him die, they were trying to get the information out of him one way or another.

She ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. ''Simmons!'' May exclaimed and the young scientist turned to her in confusion. May was surprised that the girl was still working. Fitz was there too, lifting his gaze up once he heard May calling the name of his Jemma.

''What is it?'' Jemma asked, taking her safety glasses off.

''We have a problem...'' May spoke quietly, so that the surrounding people in the lab couldn't hear, though there weren't many anyway. Jemma followed May out of the room whilst Fitz continued to stare at the laptop they brought back from the wooden cabin.

''What problem?'' Jemma asked again right before May opened the door to reveal the watchdog laying painfully on the ground, all the blood was still visible despite the dark lighting. ''Ohh...'' She then said silently, letting a sharp breath out, ''Now, that is a problem.'' Jemma admitted with her eyes wide, though she was getting used to seeing this. Her fingers pointed towards the aid kit that was fixed to the wall.

May nodded and brought her the kit.

''Can you see properly?'' Jemma questioned once she had received the aid kit and got much closer to the watchdog.

He rolled his eyes before answering, ''Yeah.'' Though he tried to hide the pain in his voice he failed miserably.

''Where does it hurt the most?'' She biochem asked and allowed her gaze to drift around his body, it was unsafe to touch him in such a state.

The watchdog spat out some more blood onto the already blood stained floor, ''Don't pretend like you care.''

Jemma sighed at his choice of wording, ''If you want to be helped then answer my questions.'' She simply said not bothering to hide her annoyance. He started laughing, and that instantly placed both of the SHIELD agents into a strange position. ''I don't want to be helped. Not by SHIELD anyway.'' He said with venom in his tone.

''So you would rather bleed to death than let me help you?'' She asked, earning a nod from him.

May sighed from behind them and walked towards the door, ''If he wants to bleed and die then let him.'' She spoke roughly, Jemma turned to face May who had a look on her face that indicated something. Jemma nodded and grabbed the kit, ''Right.'' She said before they both left the room, May locked it with a spare key that was resting in her pocket.

''What are you doing?'' Jemma asked quietly once the door behind her was locked.

''He'll realize that it was a mistake in an hour or so, then he'll let us patch him up.'' May explained and Jemma actually considered this.

''Okay.'' The biochem nodded with the aid kit tightly pressed against her stomach, ''I'll go and help Fitz now.''

A few hours had gone by in no time, May and Jemma went to check on the watchdog a few times, though he still refused to be helped. ''May, you should go and rest, the team will probably need you in action tomorrow anyway.'' Jemma said and swung her head to the side, motioning how hard Fitz was working on cracking the code on the laptop.

May nodded, ''Okay.'' She said as the feeling of tiredness traveled through her body, the wasn't usually tired, but today was an exception. Fitz sat across the laptop, his eyes slowly closing and re-opening at times as numbers, letters and symbols flashed in front of him. He was getting somewhere, yet he wasn't sure where. He wasn't sure if it would work, but hope was the one thing he was not letting go. Jemma approached him and her hands landed directly on his shoulders, sending a bunch of relaxing shivers through his body.

''Nothing yet?'' She asked.

He shook his head, ''No.'' Fitz replied with his typical Scottish accent that Jemma admired.

''I'll be back,'' Jemma said, remembering that she'd better go and check on the watchdog, she grabbed the aid kit and proceeded towards the interrogation room, she unlocked the door with the key May had left her and opened it. He was still laying on the floor, Jemma's eyes widened once he saw that his were tightly shut.

Dead. She thought but quickly brushed the thought away.

With a few steps, Jemma was right next to him, she began kneeling down to get a better look at him, ''Are you-'' She was suddenly cut off when the watchdog jumped up, tackling her to the hard ground. He was on top of her by the time she even had time to react, he placed his hand over her mouth tightly, preventing her from screaming.

''You bastard...'' Jemma heard a known voice say. May's voice. Her eyes saw a leg quickly passing her head and the watchdog was no longer on top of her. ''You okay?'' May asked whilst helping her back up. Jemma simply nodded, having received no injuries at all, ''I'm okay.''

The watchdog was laying there, groaning in pain when another pair of shoes joined the room.

''I've cracked the code!'' Fitz announced and turned away at the sight of blood on the floor. Jemma smiled at him.

''I got this, you two go. We'll tell Daisy and everyone else tomorrow, there isn't much we could do at this time.'' May said, they couldn't plan much with everyone not here.

 _ **XXXXX**_

Daisy's eyes flickered open, she looked at her alarm clock which read 8:50. She didn't expect to fall asleep last night, but she somehow did. She put on her uniform and joined the rest of the team in Mace's office- which was almost Coulson's as they spent most of their time there. The team told her about everything they found on that laptop so far.

''Any leads?'' Daisy questioned, they all shook their heads, everyone except for Fitz and Mack who still continued to browse through the files in the laptop.

''Actually...'' Mack began, his voice slightly drifting away as he pushed himself closer to the laptop to get a better look, ''Think we've got something.'' He announced and everyone immediately turned their heads towards his voice.

''What?'' Coulson asked, approaching the laptop himself.

''I've found some encrypted messages,'' Fitz said as his eyes continued to sway from one side to the other, ''The watchdog that we have now talked to someone else, he messaged a guy named Matt Robinson, who works in a science facility, well, actually, he's the manager.'' Fitz said whilst reading whatever he found on the screen about the man named Matt.

''What does the message say?'' Daisy asked, she still had the slight fire of hope.

''Hold on...'' Fitz said, his fingers typing on the keyboard, by the time he opened the encrypted message the whole team was surrounding the laptop, ''Don't provide them with any intel, keep it silent, can't have SHIELD knowing what we want just yet.'' He read it out loud.

''Anythign else?'' May asked and Fitz opened another message.

''The inhuman girl is safe, as soon as SHIELD is willing to give us any information about the other inhuman's contact me.'' Fitz read it out loud again, Daisy could swear she could feel her heart skip a beat. They had her daughter and they were getting closer to finding her. Sienna was still safe according to the message and that sent relief to everyone.

Coulson cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention, ''We will give him a little visit. Two of you will go undercover, just long enough to find enough information to help get Sienna out of there.'' He announced and everyone looked at each other, debating who was the best to go undercover for this mission.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Please review, it truly means a lot if you do! I always love to hear your opinions!**

 **Who do you think is going to go undercover? :)**


	8. Second step

''I'll go.'' Daisy said and broke the silence between the team who were silently debating in their heads. Coulson remained silent, thinking about the possibilities. ''It's my daughter, I have to go.'' Daisy said again, it's a good reason to let her. But after what she just did to that watchdog, Coulson wasn't so sure.

''Fine, but will you be able to handle the tension?'' Coulson asked, implying about her losing control at times. Daisy nodded, she couldn't afford such a mistake again, if going undercover won't work out, that watchdog will be their only chance.

''We also need somone with scientific knowledge since he's the manager of a science facility,'' Coulson explained and all eyes fell on Jemma, who stood there silently, but she ended up nodding. Of course she was going to go, it was to help Daisy and Daisy's daughter.

''I'll go.'' Jemma said and a feeling of relief brushed through Coulson gently. Fitz glared at her, the last time they went undercover... it didn't turn out good.

''Are you sure that you can-'' Fitz was quickly cut off by Jemma.

''Of course I can.'' She said with a smile, happiness rushed over her like a river because Fitz cared so much. The team nodded and came up with a best plan they could. Though they weren't sure if it would work, they'd give it a shot. After an hour of precise planning, they have decided that Jemma and Daisy would pretend to go for a job interview. The science facility that Matt worked in wasn't that important anyway, he shouldn't suspect a thing.

''Okay...'' Coulson said while he released a breath that he was holding in whilst explaining the whole concept of the mission, ''Now, we just need to make an appointment for your interview and you'll be good to go.'' He explained with great confidence. Fitz volunteered to take care of that.

After Fitz had sent the letter requesting for an appointment for the job interview, they all sat around his phone patiently, waiting for that notification sound. There it was, it felt like music to Daiy's ears since it might be a chance to finding her daughter.

''Absolutely, tomorrow at 1pm is perfect, see you then.'' Fitz read the message out loud and the team quietly cheered with smiles on their faces. They were going to get Sienna back, surely. Jemma got up and motioned towards the door with her hands, ''I'll go check on our uncooperative watchdog.'' Jemma said whilst May immediately stood up upon hearing the words.

''I'm gonna go, too.'' May said and followed Jemma out of the room, she wasn't going to let the scientist go along because things didn't go very well last time. It was hell. He could've done something to Simmons, and May wasn't going to let that happen again.

XXXXX

''You sure you're okay with going there? I just don't want anything to happen to you.'' Coulson said once everyone left the office except for Daisy. Coulson was being very secure with all of this, after all, this undercover thing can be quiet dangerous since they're about to get near someone who works for the watchdogs and has Daisy's daughter.

Daisy nodded without a second thought as she leaned against the table, ''Yeah, for sure. Besides, Jemma's going, we'll be fine. It's my daughter we're looking for, my responability.'' Daisy explained, heart her beating faster every time she mentioned her daughter.

''Make sure you are well rested then.'' Coulson said with a smile and left the office with a last look at Daisy, who stood there silently and swayed from side to side in a relaxing way. She was going to get her Sienna back, no matter how much of herself she'll gave to sacrifice.

XXXXX

The morning came sooner than anyone expected, though Jemma nor Daisy slept calmly. Different scenarios played out in Daisy's head, but she was freed from them when a loud knock came from the door. ''Come in.'' She said in a calm voice while she continued to pace around the room.

''You ready?'' May asked when she stepped inside the dim lighted room.

Daisy nodded, ''More than ever, did you check on Simmons?'' She asked, earning a shake of a head from May.

''Not yet, she's ready though. Always up before she even has to go.'' May explained, knowing Jemma pretty well. She knew everyone of course, it was her family and it will always be. ''How are you holding up?'' May asked and uncrossed her arms.

''Good.'' Daisy said whilst May gave her a weird look.

''You're getting better at lying, keep it up and you'll get the job . What's bothering you?'' May questioned and immediately felt stupid for doing so, knowing that there were meaning things for Daisy to be worried about. Daisy signed, massaging her head, ''It's a science facility. Do I look like someone who knows anything? I can't even understand most of it when we ask Jemma to put it in English for us.'' She explained with a worried tone.

''But that's my Simmons is coming along. You got it.'' May said and heard Coulson approaching the room.

''Be up in five minutes.'' He announced before leaving, allowing May and Daisy to have a moment, he was pretty sure they didn't want him interfering with whatever.

''Yeah,'' Daisy breathed out, ''I got this.''

* * *

 ** _Sorry you all, this is more like a filler chapter and I do apologize! But hey, at least you got to find out who's going undercover. What do you guys think SO FAR? There's going to be much more to this!_**


	9. Problem

May landed the quinjet a few miles away from the city, Jemma and Daisy agreed on taking the bus to not make it obvious that they were working for SHIELD. The team waved goodbye before May took off again.

''So...'' Daisy said, dragging her foot across the grass near the sign of the bus stop, Jemma turned to her, the silence was getting awkward, they didn't talk much because none of them were completely sure how this would turn out. They both hoped I'd work.

''So, we try and get the job, if it works we come back to the base and report back on what we found out about Matt.'' Jemma said before she started going over the plan in her head again.

Daisy nodded and pointed behind Jemma, ''There it is.'' She said, motioning towards the approaching bus. ''But if we do get the job, we'll need to come back there for a few days, just to get the information out of him in some sort of smart way.'' She reminded her and with that, the bus pulled up beside them. They sat down after giving the driver the money, the bus was almost empty except from the three unknown faces sitting at the front. They decided to take the back seats so that they could go over their plan once again in peace.

A bottle was laying on the floor across from Daisy, she kicked it further away, giving her legs some space. Jemma smiled, Daisy now looked like her judging from the way she was dressed for the interview, though her attitudes were the same.

''Thanks for lending me these...'' Daisy thanked her once she turned to Jemma. Jemma's navy shirt looked good on Daisy, it suited her, the black trousers were also a good fit, so was the black blazer. Daisy never thought she'd have to wear it, though she didn't complain.

Within a few minutes they arrived at the city, stopping right across the big science facility with double windows and doors. It was about twenty stories high, it definitely didn't disappoint the two agents. Jemma started at the sight for longer while Daisy made her way into the building. All of this for science- Jemma couldn't believe it.

''Are you coming?'' Daisy questioned as she pulled her ID out of her handbag.

Jemma nodded, ''Yeah, just give me a second.'' She said whilst rustling through her leather bag, she pulled out her fake ID and made her way inside. They walked side to side before being greeted by a guard, his eyes had bags under his eyes, didn't look like he had much sleep.

''ID.'' He said and moved his hands in a 'hurry up' manner. Daisy handed it to him with a fake smile, if she didn't get this job then there might not be another chance of seeing her daughter again. ''Go on in.'' The guard said, letting her through the door inside. He did the same to Jemma's fake ID and within a few moments, they were both inside.

White walls decorated the whole building, the green big plants looked wonderful as they were placed near the double windows. Stone polished floors were everywhere, again, not a disappointing sight. Whoever Matt Robinson was, he was ruining his rich life with the watchdogs. Though they'll soon find out what his intentions are.

The blonde lady receptionist smiled at them both, her white pearl teeth lit up the whole scene in front of them, ''How may I help you?'' She asked happily. The people working here weren't evil, the manager Matt was, and he was hiding it all from his workers.

''We,'' Daisy said, motioning for Jemma to come forward who once again got distracted by the scenery in front of her, Daisy continued once Jemma was by her side again, ''We have a job interview with Matt Robinson.''

The receptionist nodded kindly, flashing them another smile, ''Okay, take the elevator to the highest floor, his office will be the last one near the windows.'' She said and stretched out her fingers to point towards the silver elevator. Jemma nodded in a thankful manner while making sure that all her pins were still in her hair. First impressions matter, especially when they were about to get close to someone who knew something about Daisy's daughter.

''Okay,'' Daisy let out a small breath, stopping her heart from beating at an accelerating rate, ''Not so far now. As soon as we get the job, we know that we are one step closer to finding Sienna.'' She spoke quietly in case they had some audio scanning devices in the lift.

The elevator stopped gently and its doors opened swiftly, revealing a beautiful view in front of them. It was a huge glass window, just huge, revealing the sight of the city. ''It should be down there.'' Jemma said whilst pointing towards the end of the beautiful hallway. They approached the end of the hallway and read the name that was carved into a piece of metal that was hanged on the door. ''M. Robinson.'' Jemma read out loud before knocking.

Daisy put a big smile on her face after seeing Simmons doing it. ''Come in.'' A manly voice from the other side of the door called. Daisy twisted the door handle, revealing the same guy they saw pictures off after they read the encrypted message that Sienna was in fact safe. It was from him. Daisy knew he knew where Sienna was. Of course he did. She wished she could attack him right there and then, but her logic was stopping her. The watchdogs weren't the people who'd give up information, it was better to play it slow and safe. It was smart to do so.

''Oh, hello ladies.'' Matt greeted them with a welcoming smile, Daisy felt her blood boiling, though she managed to keep her composure in tact and smile through out all the anger she felt. He stood up from his chair and motioned for them to sit down on the chairs in front of his desk that was filled with papers.

''Nice to meet you, sir.'' Jemma said in the kindest voice she possibly could.

Matt chuckled, brushing his fingers across his black beard that was shaven very accurately and evenly, ''No need to call me sir,'' He said with a smile, ''Just have a seat.''

They both sat down, sharing strange looks when Matt turned around and sat back at his desk, Jemma had to nudge Daisy after seeing that she was slightly shaking. Daisy was mad, but it was important for her to keep it together, after all the effort, the wasn't going to let herself ruin it.

''Thank you for the quick appointment, I didn't expect you'd see us so soon.'' Daisy said through almost gritted teeth, though her voice remained calm and kind. It almost sounded happy.

''It's all my pleasure.'' Matt said when he picked up his papers and placed them closer to himself as he tried to make out the letters on it, his gaze landed on Daisy, ''So you'll be Miss Murphy,'' He said and Daisy smiled before nodding, he was buying it.

Matt placed down the papers, ''So why does this company interest you?'' He questioned, going over the basic questions someone would get asked in a job interview.

''Well, what doesn't...'' Daisy said with a chuckle, motioning towards everything in the room, ''But of course, the science interests me the most.'' She explained with a smile, earning a small nod from Matt.

''What science field are you working in currently, surely, you'd have to know something to earn a place here.'' Matt said with yet another smile, which made Daisy grit her teeth hard.

''Biochemistry.'' She explained.

Matt proceeded to ask her different questions about her scientific knowledge, by the time she was done she was so thankful to Jemma for telling her all she needed to know on the bus. Daisy didn't completely understand what she was saying about the different types of fields of science but Matt seemed to believe her faked knowledge.

Matt smiled at Daisy, ''If you could just leave the room for a moment, I'd like to interview Miss Jones, here.'' He said and motioned towards Jemma. Daisy nodded, complying. She left the room and wasn't worried for Jemma at all, she knew she'd nail this. After all, this was indeed Jemma's field of knowledge.

After a few minutes Jemma joined her outside with a smile, ''Wasn't that hard now, was it?'' Jemma asked when she closed the door behind her, leaving Matt alone in his office.

Daisy looked at her with a weird look fixed on her face, it looked as if she was almost shocked, ''Not that hard? Simmons, I didn't understand a single thing I told him. All thanks to you though I remembered what you were telling me on the bus.'' She quietly said right after she looked around in case anyone was standing there, listening.

A sound of a phone ringing came from behind the door, Matt's deep voice began to get louder, ''I cannot talk now, we'll discuss this later.'' As suspected, he opened the door, inviting them back in. ''I had time to contact my colleagues and email them the forms,'' He began and Daisy could feel tension growing in the room, he opened his mouth to announce his final verdict and Daisy was pretty sure she could hear her heart beat. ''We decided that you'll be the perfect fit for this company.'' Matt announced with a smile and tightened his tie around his neck.

''Thank you, we will most definitely not disappoint you.'' Jemma thanked him and smiled back, Daisy did the same, though she didn't use any words to do so, just a smile. She really didn't want to ruin it by talking too much, happiness was making its way all across her body. There was another step, another step closer to finding her daughter.

''Let me show you where you'll be working.'' Matt said and led them towards the elevator. His fingers hovered above number 11 right before he pressed it with force. His phone began to ring again, he pulled it out of the pocket of his tidy grey suit and sighed once his gaze fell on the phone.

Daisy stood there uncomfortably, shifting her weight from one leg to the other as the doors slowly began to close. Jemma turned to Daisy slightly, they both knew who was probably calling him right now. Matt put the phone back right after he clicked the decline button gently. ''Sorry about that.'' He said with a smile and the elevator stopped. The metal door opened, revealing a big space, telescopes rested on each of the spacious tables, petri dishes were laying under them for research purposes. Jemma's mouth hung open, this was just one floor, and it was already more than she could imagine.

''Stay focused.'' She whispered to herself silently with a slight roll of her eyes. Jemma wasn't allow herself to get distracted, though she still had to play the role. ''This is amazing!'' Jemma said much louder so that Matt could hear.

''Yeah.'' Daisy said with an excited voice that was hard to make for her.

Matt nodded, almost appreciating their reaction, ''I know.'' He said with a smirk, ''Science is truly great, discovering new things everyday is a hobby.'' An older lady approached them three, her light burgundy hair were tied up in a neat, tight bun. Her black glassed covered the bags under her eyes which were still partly visible, though she was still smiley.

''Welcome.'' She said in a friendly manner while shaking Daisy's and Jemma's hand.

''If you could please show them around that'd be fantastic.'' Matt said and the lady instantly nodded with a happy face, ''I'll see you two ladies later.'' He said and walked back into the elevator, with one last look at Daisy, he pressed one button and the door began to close.

''Follow me this way.'' She said with a smile, the SHIELD agents did as they were told. They walked right behind their heels, Daisy drifted away from the conversation, all she could think about was her daughter and how long it would take to find her. Jemma however managed to listen and played her undercover role really well- not that she wasn't interested in the science stuff...

''Now, if you'd like to go back to Mister Matt, he'll tell you the rest and you'll be probably starting to work tomorrow.'' She said with another smile, ''I cannot wait to start working with you lovely ladies!'' She said while leading them towards the lift.

Once they were in, Daisy let out a deep breath which almost sounded like a sigh, ''Is it bad that I didn't understand anything at all? All that science stuff is just making my day worse-no offence, I just don't get it.'' Daisy explained with wide eyes in case she offended her best friend.

Jemma chuckled, ''I'm not offended, Daisy.'' She said. The metal door opened smoothly, revealing Matt on the other end of the hallway.

He had his phone pressed to his ear tightly, his finger tips were turning yellow from the force, ''We have a problem.'' He said with a stern voice and turned just in time to see Daisy and Jemma standing there, waiting for him.

* * *

 _ **Whoop whoop! Sorry for the long wait, I have my exams coming up which BLOWS! :') As always though, THANK YOU FOR BEING so supportive and kind! I'm definitely looking forward to the reviews on this chapter :) Thank you all!**_


	10. Deadly gunshot

Matt's eyes went wide at the sight of the two girls, he placed the phone into his pocket right away. ''Sorry, this company makes me busy, though I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.'' Matt said with a chuckle, which sounded kind of hard and forced. ''Come this way, I just need you to sign something and you can start tomorrow.'' With his hands motioning for them to come into his office, the agents did as they were told. Daisy and Jemma shared a quick look of worry before entering his office.

Matt closed the door behind them, too roughly for their liking. The strong sound made Jemma turn around with a flinch, whilst Daisy turned around steadily with a straight look on her face. Whatever Matt was about to do, they both felt it wasn't good. He reached from under his suit and pulled out a heavy, shiny metal object. Daisy forced herself to swallow the lump that was forming her throat while turning her head to the side, her gaze lingered on Jemma for a moment who had started backing up.

''You thought I wouldn't know?'' Matt asked and waved the gun around in his hand to show that he was in fact in control now.

''Wouldn't know what?'' Daisy asked, standing in the same spot, she wasn't going to back up. That man had her daughter and she was eager to get her back. Daisy saw his fingers hoovering over the trigger and she immediately stepped in front of Jemma just in case.

''That you were her. Her mum. You can't get her back, she doesn't even remember you!'' Matt spat roughly, his words felt like a stab to Daisy. Her own daughter not remembering her? That was the worst thought ever for her. Jemma stopped backing up, if Daisy wasn't moving, she shouldn't be either, she took a few steps forward and stood right by Daisy's side.

''We'll get her back.'' Jemma said, addressing her statement to both of them.

Matt chuckled, ''How?'' He questioned while rolling the gun in his hands, ''How are you going to get her back if you won't even get out of here alive?'' His tone was threatening, almost deadly. If a voice could kill, they'd probably be dead by now. Matt pointed the gun towards them, eager to keep his promise of not letting them go alive.

''Move!'' Daisy yelled before Matt lifted his pistol all the way up, her reaction was fast. She pushed Jemma and herself to the side right before a sound of a gunshot rang in the air. Daisy lead Jemma behind Matt's table, providing perfect cover for them both. ''Remind me why I didn't take a gun?'' Daisy questioned to cleat the tension, though the worry in her voice was evident.

Another gunshot made them both jump, the bullet flew right above their heads, grazing the wooden, yet firm table. ''I can sit here the whole day, but can you?'' Matt asked in a jokingly tone. Daisy started to stand up from her crouching position when he shot the gun again, thankfully, Jemma pulled her back down just in time.

''What are you doing?'' Jemma asked, almost yelling.

''Getting us out of here.'' Daisy said, hoping that a perfect opportunity would come up soon. Matt shot once more in attempts to lure them out.

He said and paced around the front of the room, ''If you won't come out I'll just have to go around then, the office is just too big for me to keep missing these shots.'' He explained with a chuckle, making Daisy look at all the empty space around the table.

''Damn it.'' Daisy swore under her breath, she knew what she had to do, though without her hand devices, it will be painful. She stood just a little higher and pointed her arms out towards Matt, who already had his gun up, she was quicker by just a second and sent him flying to the wall with her inhuman abilities. His body flew across the room and his back hit the wall with a loud hard thud.

Daisy smirked to herself when Matt's body was motionless, ''It's safe.'' Daisy announced, implying that Jemma could get up now.

''I really hope he isn't dead.'' Jemma said when they got closer to his lifeless figure.

Daisy just rolled her eyes, she couldn't care less for his well being, though she did care for the information he held about her daughter. They were just a few meters away when his hand twitched and wrapped around the gun that was just across from him. Daisy sprinted towards him, in hopes to get it out of his grasp in time. Another gun shot filled the air, Daisy stood right in front of him and kicked the gun out, earning a groan from Matt. With her hands travelling up and down her body, Daisy checked for any injuries. She was lucky, he missed her.

''You okay?'' Daisy asked, too focused on Matt to turn around.

''Y-yeah.'' Jemma replied and soon approached Daisy in a shaky way, ''We need his information, he's the only way to find Sienna.'' Jemma said and stared at Matt, then the gun that was far from his reach. Daisy pulled her out phone and read the message with a smile, ''the team's on their way.''

''Good, nothing we can do with him here.'' Jemma said and motioned towards Matt, who was too dizzy to even move or speak at this point.

''You'll tell us all you know soon enough.'' Daisy said roughly and began to pace around the room.

''D-Daisy...'' Jemma said, her shaky voice instantly grabbed Daisy's attention. Jemma's hands moved towards her black blazer, she moved it a few inches to the side to reveal a pool of blood forming on her stomach which had already began to stain her white shirt.

''Oh no...'' Daisy said, realizing what had happened. She wasn't the one to get shot, Jemma was.

* * *

 ** _Please review! Did any of you expect that? :) I'd be so lovely to get some opinions._**


	11. Time

Daisy allowed the fear to consume her as she eyed Jemma carefully, ''Jemma!'' She screamed right before the scientist's knees gave in and she collapsed to the floor with a loud thud. Jemma gasped in pain, squinting as her vision became blurrier with every bit of energy she used.

''No...'' Daisy whispered to herself and sprinted towards the British girl, who's blood had already started to stain the stone floor. With her heart raging inside her chest, she knelt down beside Jemma and instantly pressed her own hands to the bloody stomach that was in front of her.

Jemma groaned in pain, her face twisting and turning. ''Sorry,'' Daisy apologetically said, her face didn't look much better, it was full of pain for her best friend, ''Please don't close your eyes on me, Simmons! I don't know what I'll do!'' She exclaimed in a panicked tone when Jemma's eyes remained closer for longer than they should have been.

Pain radiated through Jemma's body, though Daisy's warm hands managed to provide some comfort, despite the fact that they did cause some pain as she tried to stop the bleeding. ''H-how long?'' Jemma asked her, taking in deep breaths in between her words, beads of sweat formed on her forehead, Jemma knew she didn't have long left if they didn't do something fast. She was getting tired-Numb, dizzy.

''Until the team come? Not long, but you have to stay with me, Simmons. You know that right?'' Daisy explained, never shifting her focus else where apart from Jemma, who let out a painful gasp every time Daisy moved her hands whilst clutching the wound.

Jemma attempted to lift her hand up, but it was no use, it fell back down with great force and hit the hard floor, with another painful gasp, she spoke up, ''Matt-'' She said, and that was all Daisy needed to hear to whip her head towards Matt's direction. He was crawling towards the gun that was knocked out of him not too long ago, he was clearly still dizzy as his body swayed from side to side.

Daisy removed one hand from Jemma's stomach, all the blood had turned the scientists shirt red. Daisy pointed the arm towards Matt, shock waves escaped from her palm, knocking Matt into the wall again, this time, he was unconscious.

She snapped her head back towards the injured agent. Closer. Her eyes were closed. ''No..no no no. Don't do that to me!'' Daisy said silently, tears formed in her eyes and she allowed them to fall freely. She returned her hand into the position where it should be- on Jemma's stomach, and pressed on the wound harder. ''Jemma, please! Jemma!'' Her screams echoed through out the room just as the door behind her whipped open.

''Daisy?'' May said once she stepped in with her gun pointed forwards. Her eyes went wide when her gaze landed on the bleeding figure. Coulson was the next to enter, he saw May run off right in front of him which he found weird. ''What's going on?'' He asked even before the whole view opened in front of him.

''Simmons...'' Daisy said, breaking down in loud, uncontrollable sobs. May moved Daisy away gently and applied the pressure to Jemma's wound herself, she knew that Daisy couldn't do much in her current, broken state. Coulson joined them within seconds, he hoovered above the figure of his injured agent before he helped May with applying the pressure.

''She's breathing.'' May announced, there wasn't a hard look on her face anymore, it was pure sadness, worry and focus. ''Faintly.'' She quickly reminded them, seeing how shallow Jemma's breaths really were. Mack entered next, with Fitz right by his side.

''What the hell is going on?'' Mack questioned once he stepped a foot inside the room, he was tall, but not tall enough to see what his teammates were surrounding. Daisy turned to them both, her eyes red and swollen, her face pale with shades of red from crying.

''Jemma...'' Fitz breathed out weakly as the sight in front of him opened up once Daisy moved a few inches. His face was blank while his mouth hung open, he couldn't move a single part of his body no matter how hard he wanted to run towards her, he just couldn't. It was if he got paralyzed. All it took to bring him back was a few words, ''I don't feel a pulse...'' May announced, her voice shaking which indicated that the situation was more than bad.

That was it. Fitz broke into a run and collapsed right in front of her body, ''Jemma! Do something!'' He yelled at the people in front of him, ''Jemma come back to me! Come back to me!'' Fitz yelled, not holding back the tears that splattered across the floor covered in her blood.

''Fitz, I'm sorry...'' Daisy said apologetically as she approached him.

''Mack,'' Coulson said, instantly grabbing Mack's attention, ''Get Mister Robinson there,'' He said and pointed towards the unconscious body laying against the white wall, ''May, start the quinjet, we have to get Simmons back fast.''

May and Mack took off, leaving the rest of the team responsible for Jemma. ''Just hold on, Simmons.'' Coulson whispered, not even daring to look at the state of Fitz and Daisy. By now, Coulson was pretty sure they both didn't look so good.

 ** _XXXXX_**

They arrived at the playground with their clothes stained with fresh red blood of one of their fellow team-family members. The team sat patiently outside the waiting room, every single one of them was there, including Mace. ''Is she going to be fine?'' Mace questioned, he wasn't there to see the state of her.

Fitz didn't look at anyone, he sat there with an empty look on his pale face and waited. ''She should be.'' Coulson replied, seeing that nobody else was going to speak. He hoped that would be the case, he truly wished that the doctors would just come out and deliver some good news.

Nobody dared to bring up Matt, not even Daisy- He said her daughter was safe, that must be true, they'd be no point in lying for him. No matter how much Daisy wanted and needed to find her daughter, her best friend's life was hanging in the balance, she couldn't just leave.

Just when the team thought that time would never come, the door of the operation room opened and Fitz was the first one to make his way towards the male doctor. Fitz ''How is she? He asked with slight anger in his tone in case something happened to his Jemma.

''Please remain calm.'' The doctor replied, putting his hands up in protest to get Fitz further away from him.

Fitz scrunched his nose and formed his limp hands into fists, he grabbed the doctors collar and pushed him slightly with his firm grip, ''How is she?'' Fitz exclaimed, he was calm for enough- he couldn't do it anymore. Coulson pulled Fitz off of the fear filled doctor and an apologetic look formed on his face, ''Sorry.'' Coulson said before his attention turned towards Fitz, ''What are you thinking?'' He asked but Fitz remained silent, Coulson decided to let it go, knowing that he would probably have done the same thing if someone extremely close to him was on that hospital bed.

''She's fine.'' The doctor said, evening out his clothes.

Daisy let out a breath of relief, ''Can we see her?'' She asked, only to earn a saddened look from the doctor.

He shook his head, ''Not until tomorrow, she needs rest and we need to keep a close eye on her.'' He announced and gazed at everyone, he was satisfied with the looks on their faces and left.

''There's nothing we can do now except for waiting, but while we do that,'' Coulson began and May instantly nodded in agreement, she knew what Coulson had in mind, ''While we wait, let's see what our dear friend Matt knows.''

Daisy got up hesitantly and followed Coulson and May out of the room. It was time. Maybe they would finally get something to do with Daisy's daughter, Sienna.

* * *

 _ **More frequent updates! I will be busy over the weekend so unfortunately I won't be able to update then because it's my birthday :) Thank you all for reading, a nice birthday gift would be a lovely review from you! :)**_


	12. Getting closer

As soon as Coulson opened the door and entered the interrogation room a low chuckle came from across, it was Matt. He sat there, staring at the ground, but May could see it all through him, she knew Matt was scared, but he was trying to play the tough guy.

''Scared?'' May questioned, locking her eyes with Matt's.

Matt delivered a smile and slightly pulled the neatly tied tie around his neck, ''doesn't matter that I am, what matters is that you won't get anything from me.'' He said in his attempted tough manner which failed miserably when his voice cracked at the end. This made Coulson smile and he soon felt a rush of confidence entering his body. Matt was going to break soon.

''Tell us what you know and I won't do anything similar to what I did to your friend.'' Daisy said, her tone full of threatening ideas. She was referring back to the watchdog she had wounded, though this time she'd try and make him talk differently if it becomes necessary. Daisy couldn't afford to lose control again, Matt was the only lead they had after all. If he didn't talk, then the team wouldn't know what to do.

Matt smiled again before a slight laugh escaped from him, ''You sound persuasive.'' He said jokingly, attempting to direct their attention elsewhere.

''I am.'' Daisy said without any emotion in her voice, she didn't find this amusing. When his eyes fell on Daisy once more he smiled again and shook his head from side to side before he leaned back in his metal chair. Matt let out a huff of air out of his mouth before he spoke up, ''They gave me a picture of you not too long ago,'' He began with his eyes glued to the inhuman standing in front of him, ''It looks a few years older, must have been when they took your daughter.'' Matt said, there was no reason for him to hide that the watchdogs had Daisy's daughter, it was obvious that she already knew.

Daisy clenched her fists and Coulson instantly took notice, ''Do you need to leave?'' He whispered into her ear in case she wasn't strong enough to stay here and listen.

Daisy shook her head, ''Nah, I'm good.'' She said, it was obvious that she wasn't going to leave whilst they were getting information about her daughter.

''You said _t_ _hey_ not _you._ Who has took her?'' May asked again with her confident, hard voice just to put some more fear into the bloke.

Matt looked down, and they all knew that would be the part where he'd stop talking. ''Very well,then.'' Coulson began with a deep breath, ''Do we need to take the other route, Matt?'' He questioned, eyeing Matt with dagger in his eyes, who ran a hand through his hair in a panicking way. Matt knew what Coulsn had in mind, he didn't like the idea, but talking would still cause him so trouble, it was clear.

''Phoebe Mitchell...'' Matt said with a roll of his eyes whilst the team stared at him in confusion. Noticing their weird stares and knowing that they'd demand more information, Matt decided to continue, ''She's got her.'' He said and stopped right before adding onto his explanation, ''Safe and sound.'' He quickly reminded them, in case they decided to do something to him.

''Why does she have my daughter?'' Daisy exclaimed, breaking out of Coulson's hold, he only had his hand on her gently, but with the speed she moved towards Matt was enough to knock Coulson a few feet away.

''I've told you enough!'' Matt exclaimed back and instantly regretted doing so when Daisy grabbed the collar of his white shirt. Her deadly eyes were enough to make him more than afraid. With a swallow Matt began to speak, ''We-They are using her as a weapon.'' He said and closed his eyes, expecting to feel a contact of a fist or something. There was nothing. He opened his eyes to find Coulson holding Daisy back, and May, right on the other side of her.

''Fitz's theory was right.'' May said, remembering how it was one of the ideas that Fitz suggested during one of their previous discussions.

''But don't you hate the inhumans?'' Coulson questioned while narrowing his eyes? Why would they keep one inhuman if they hated them all?

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes once more, ''Because she's young, she doesn't understand anything yet. I'm just a scientist and I've never seen an inhuman that young. Most of the time, their powers would only active when they are older but when they are older they'd know what's bad and good, and they would obviously not come to the bad side...'' Matt said the last part with some hesitation.

''So that means that you are using my daughter as a real weapon to do things for you?'' Daisy asked through clenched teeth, forming her limp hands into fists again. With no other choice Matt nodded.

''Of course they wouldn't kill a young inhuman,'' Coulson said while taking in a breath, ''They're able to manipulate her while she's young and then use her to their advantage.'' His voice was full of disappointment and sadness, but it was true and it was all clear.

May sighed, it almost sounded angry, but whatever they'd have to go against, they'd do everything to find Daisy's daughter. ''Phoebe Mitchell it is, then.'' May said whilst clenching her hands, referring back to the woman Matt had told the team about.

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the sparse updates you all! I have exams coming up but I do promise to update weekly, probably every Thursday and Friday :P_**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I just want to see how many of you are still here with me and enjoying this story :)_**


	13. Getting there

They left the interrogation room and a SHIELD agent greeted them, he was standing silently outside the room. ''Lock him up.'' Coulson said pointing back towards the room where Matt sat quietly, they didn't even have to lay a finger on him to get him to talk.

''Sir,'' The other SHIELD agent said before the three of them could leave, ''Miss Simmons is awake, I though you might want to know.'' He said, earning a grateful nod from Coulson. As he turned back forwards his gaze landed on Daisy, who was sprinting down the hallway.

''Let's go.'' May said with a voice full of relief, the scientist that saved her life before was okay.

Daisy stopped outside of the open door, she saw the young couple of scientists wrapping their hands together with smiles on their faces. ''Can I come in?'' Daisy asked with a smile, announcing her presence.

Jemma nodded and returned the smile, ''Of course.'' She replied, with her hands at the side of her bed for support, the young biochemist attempted to sit up on her own, only to fall back down with a groan. A frown formed on Daisy's face at the sight of weak Jemma, ''Are you okay?'' Daisy questioned while she moved to the side of the bed, a bunch of machines were situated beside it, nearly all of them connected to Jemma.

''Yeah.'' She said with a painful nod.

''Don't do that.'' Fitz said, more concerned than ever, ''Don't want you getting hurt again.''

Jemma sighed, ''I won't.'' She happily said and returned her gaze to Daisy, ''Did you find anything about your daughter?'' Jemma questioned, Daisy was surprised that Simmons considered Sienna more important than her own injuries. Daisy nodded while closing her eyes for a moment, remembering what Matt had said to her hurt, her daughter was with another woman what wasn't her mom... That hurt her so much that she couldn't express it, but at least they had found a lead, and that was one step towards getting Sienna back.

''Matt told us about Phoebe Mitchell, she has my daughter. Though he said she's safe and sound.'' Daisy said the first part through gritted teeth and then slightly relaxed once she reminded herself that her daughter was safe. At least that's what Matt had told them. He looked to frightened to lie anyway.

Jemma smiled, ''That's great, do you know who she is?'' She questioned, truly happy that they had finally found something else.

Daisy shook her head, locking eyes with Jemma, ''I thought I'd come to check up on you. Does it hurt?'' She pointed towards Jemma's stomach, where the bullet was just a few hours ago. Daisy mentally punched herself for asking, of course it hurt, she remembered Jemma groaning in pain moments ago.

''I'll survive, it's not that bad.'' Jemma lied despite the radiating pain she was feeling right at that moment. She didn't want Daisy worrying about her when she had her daughter to worry about. May and Coulson appeared in the door frame, both with smiles on their faces at the sight of Jemma.

''How are you?'' May questioned while taking a few steps toward her.

''I'm fine.'' She replied with a smile, never letting go of Fit'z hand, who just smiled at her but managed to remain cautious in case he saw his Jemma in any pain.

''Are you coping alright?'' Coulson questioned in a worried tone which everyone in the room appreciated, he was like a father to them all. Jemma nodded, again with another smile to block out the pain.

''I'm coping, yeah.'' She said and turned her attention back to Daisy, ''have you got a plan?''

May shook her head, replying for them, ''Not yet, we need to find out who the woman is, first.'' She explained with a thoughtful look right after taking in a small breath.

Coulson nodded in approval, ''Are you gonna be okay?'' He asked once he faced Simmons, who nodded in reply.

''Of course, why wouldn't I be?'' Simmons replied with a smile.

With another nod, Coulson spoke up, ''Good because we need to start working on this now.'' He said with slight hesitation. Coulson didn't want to leave the injured girl now, but they had to. Otherwise, they could end up with another injured girl, Sienna, if they didn't get her out of wherever she was being kept.

''Sorry I'm not much help...'' Jemma said, feeling slightly disappointed.

Daisy gave her an almost angry look, but instead she delivered her an 'are you kidding me' look, ''Simmons, don't you even say that. You've been a lot of help, now rest.'' She said before the trio left the room, following Coulson.

''I hope they get her back.'' Fitz said, finally breaking out of his silent self.

Jemma nodded with a sigh, knowing how painful it must all be for Daisy, ''Yeah, me too.'' She said as her other free hand wrapped around Fitz's.

 ** _XXXXX_**

''Phoebe Mitchell...'' Daisy said to herself, typing in as fast as she could on her laptop, different tables and programs opened up as she desperately tried to find out who the hell the woman was, ''There!'' She exclaimed, earning May's and Coulson's attention who just sat right at her side, eyeing the laptop carefully. With a few clicks of the mouse a picture of a blonde, slim woman popped up on the screen. That was her. Her blonde, curly hair wrapped around her back, her blue eyes were stuck in Daisy's head as she eyed the picture with more and more energy and focus.

''Right,'' Coulon said, letting out a breath, ''We know how she looks like so now it's time to know where she lives.'' He said, and Daisy was already on it.

''I'm trying to access some of her files.'' Daisy explained quietly as she bit her bottom lip in panic because the files were secured with a code, ''Damn it.'' She swore and fought back the urge to just hit the table. Daisy tried to type in a few passwords, none of them were correct. Another program popped up on the computer screen, Daisy was more than determined to crack the code.

After almost ten minuted the screen flashed with a green color, indicating her success, the trio cheered silently though there was not much time to do that.

''There's the address.'' Coulson said while he squinted and pointed at the screen.

''I really hope she's at home.'' Daisy said confidently, there was no doubt that she was going to kick her face in if even one hair was off her daughter's head.

* * *

 ** _WE ARE ALMOST AT 60 REVIEWS! I HAVE NEVER HAD THAT MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE JUST INCREDIBLE AND THE MOST LOVELY PEOPLE OUT THERE! Thank you SO MUCH for reading! You never fail to make my day!_**

 ** _How is the story for you so far? It will be a bit painful in the next chapter for Daisy!_**

 ** _AND AS REQUESTED I decided to include some Jemma in this chapter :) FEEL FREE TO LEAVE REQUESTS I might be able to squeeze them in somewhere!_**


	14. Face to face

May took off as soon as Mack had joined them, no matter how much Fitz wanted to be there to help find Daisy's daughter, he chose to stay behind with Jemma, who was still hurt and needed medical attention through out the day.

''Seems clear enough to land!'' May informed them from the cockpit after a long thirty minutes of flight at an incredible speed. The team remained strapped, Daisy shuffled in her seat, not knowing what emotions she should feel, it was all a confusion. Could this be it?

May landed on top of a roof of Phoebe's block, the sun was slowly beginning to set, the lights glimmered everywhere as they were surrounded by large flats and buildings of the city. They entered through a little hatch that was situated on the floor, Mack stretched out the ladder that was connected just above him and a little to the side, allowing him to evenly get down on his two feet.

''What floor?'' May asked, her eyes never leaving the direction of the doors, it wouldn't be pleasant if they got to meet someone in the well light up hallway.

''Five.'' Daisy replied having remembered the address very well. Her heart pounded in her chest, she could hear her blood pulsing right above her ear, Daisy felt so much now and couldn't express it. She just wanted Sienna back.

''What floor is this?'' Mack questioned as they slowly started to make their way down the stairs made of stone in front of them, they left the hatch open so that they could get back quicker.

''Eighteen.'' Coulson informed when his gaze landed on the correct spot of the wall, a big number 18 was painted on it with black paint, adding some darker colors to the well lit up white hallways. With Daisy in front, they walked cautiously, stepping as quietly as they could down the hard steps.

Daisy's heart stopped for a second, missing a beat when she saw a huge number 5 on the wall, this meant they were close, now, all they needed to do was find the door with the number 30 on it. ''Here it is.'' May whispered, her face turned all the way to the left side as she faced the door. May pressed her ear against the wooden door and signaled that she heard nothing.

''Nothing.'' She said with slight disappointment, but Daisy was not done.

''We came this far, we're not leaving without checking.'' She said and knocked on the door with her heart clenching inside her chest. Daisy wasn't sure if that was such a good idea but she didn't care anymore, the tension was too big. As soon as she laid her hand on the door once more to knock again, soft footsteps came from the other side.

''Is anyone home?'' Daisy questioned and the team had already gotten into position, with Mack on one side and Coulson and May on the other.

''No...'' A little voice said, it was soft and innocent. It was her. Daisy could feel it. It was her daughter. It took Daisy all her strength to keep herself on her feet, if it wasn't for all the hard work she would have collapsed by now. The team turned to her, all with hopeful looks on their faces. Could this be it?

''I know you're in there...'' Daisy said softly, trying not to scare the little girl on the other side. She was eager to kick the door open, to hug the little girl, but that would startle her and it wouldn't be a good first impression in years.

''Nobody is here.'' The young voice said again, that was an expected answer from a young child.

Daisy smiled, the girl didn't sound threatened or hurt by the sound of her voice. With her hand against the door softly, Daisy sighed with a smile, she knew it would all be hard to explain, but she'd do anything just to see Sienna's little face again. She'd do anything to be with her little girl again.

''Maybe it's not such a good idea that you're all here. It might startle her.'' Daisy said when she turned to her team who had guns in their hands.

Mack nodded hesitantly, she was right, it would sure as hell scare anyone. ''In case she opens the door willingly, I don't want her to see this.'' Daisy said and motioned towards her team-her family, it was a scary sight to look at, and it would be even scarier for a little girl to see.

''She has a point.'' Mack replied quietly while he turned to May and Coulson.

''She said nobody is home, I'll be fine. Just let me handle this.'' Daisy said, her eyes glittered from the surrounding lights, making her pleads more believable than they already were. May nodded, agreeing with the point she made, they all did not want to mess it up for Daisy and the young girl.

''I'll stay here, you two go.'' Coulson said and motioned towards May and Mack. Coulson looked the most friendly out of the group, he was pretty sure that his face wouldn't startle anyone, ''I'll be here just in case.'' He said, earning a nod from May and Mack, who began making their way back up.

''What's your name?'' Daisy asked, placing her hand back on the wooden door, she knew she was wasting precious time, but she also knew that it was her daughter behind that door, and she'll do everything to keep the situation as calm and normal as she possibly could at the moment.

Daisy heard the little girl sigh, she sounded so innocent, but she couldn't be so sure, the watchdogs could have made her to many things... ''I'm n-not telling you.'' The girl replied, her childish voice was evident. Daisy needed to be sure that it was actually her, so many years of not seeing her, she couldn't know if it was Sienna just judging her from the voice.

''I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours,'' Daisy said while attempting to be persuasive, she wasn't sure how she should introduce herself... By the name Skye or Daisy... because back then, everyone called her Skye, but she was Daisy now, and she'll always be. ''I'm Daisy.'' She said, breaking the silence in between them, the girl behind the door remained silent.

''My name is Sienna.'' She said shyly, causing Daisy to nearly collapse. Her eyes flickered a few times as she clung onto Coulson's arm to keep her balance.

''You okay?'' He asked, concern lacing his voice.

Steadying herself, she replied, ''Yeah, that's her.'' A smile formed on her lips that were a frown just a few hours ago. It was her. Sienna. Finally, after years of looking the girl was in within her reach. ''That's a nice name, I know you, Sienna.'' Daisy continued to talk, she felt bad for trying to lure her daughter out like that, but she was hers. Her daughter. Nobody else's.

''No you don't.'' Sienna replied in a childish voice again, completely oblivious to what was going on. Of course, she was too young to understand the dangers and the good things around her.

''I do.'' Daisy said, getting more eager each moment just to witness her face for at least a second. She didn't think it was a good idea to explain the whole thing to the little girl now, so Daisy needed an another approach. Footsteps came from the other side of the door, they seemed to get further away because the sound was slowly fading. ''Sienna! Wait!'' Daisy said, slamming the door in protest. No answer came from the other end. Her heart clenched again, knowing that what she was about to do wasn't a good idea. Daisy took a step back, leaving enough space in between herself and the door, she swung her leg back, then forwards, hitting the door right in the middle, it burst open and some pieces of wood flew to the side.

''What-'' Coulson began to say but stopped, he knew there was nothing else they could have done to keep the situation calm, Phoebe could've been back at any moment and they needed to hurry up. In front of them was a huge window, revealing the beautiful view of the city and its lights. Daisy's head snapped to the left, and Sienna stood there, oblivious to everything, her mouth hung open, and even if she was a child, she was able to sense danger- or what she thought was danger.

Sienna's long black hair stuck to her pink shirt, her big, round brown eyes stood out, completely wiping away the view of the city, instead, the main focus was the eyes, beautiful, innocent, and similar to Daisy's. Coulson stood beside Daisy, eyeing both girls carefully, it was if each of them were stuck in their own world, blanking out everyone and everything around them.

''Mom!'' Sienna exclaimed in a happy tone, removing her finger from her mouth. She sprinted towards Daisy's direction, which made Daisy's heart pound, seeing her was incredible, and now, Daisy might even be able to hug her. With her arms stretched out for the awaiting hug, she squatted down, getting ready to meet Sienna's young, warm skin. That moment never came. Sienna ran past them both and rammed her body against someone else gently.

Daisy's heart skipped a beat as she watched her daughter hugging another woman who she had just called mom.

* * *

 ** _What do you guys think? About time right? AAAAND OUCH... I'm evil, I know. Please review! You all are incredible because we officially hit 60 reviews! Oh, you guys don't even know how good reading all of them makes me feel!_**

 ** _Don't forget to leave another one!_**


	15. Deadly orders

The blonde, slim woman known by the name Phoebe shifted her attention towards the two SHIELD agents, her eyes widened when she took a look at Daisy properly. ''Know me?'' Daisy asked with confidence in her voice, she was using everything she had in her to stop herself from attacking the woman.

Phoebe nodded, hugging Sienna even tighter, Daisy watched them both, unable to move a muscle, but she knew she was in control, with no back up of the watchdogs, Phoebe looked like nothing- just a weak person who was stealing someone from Daisy.

''These people are evil,'' Phoebe whispered into Sienna's ear while stroking her hair gently, ''I need you to scream!'' She exclaimed, and all the memories came back to Daisy. This was going to be bad, especially that Sienna had grown older.

''But you said not do it in front of others.'' The younger girl argued as she watched Phoebe carefully. Daisy was too focused on them both to even move, all her attention was towards their speech and not towards the danger that was right in front of her.

''It doesn't matter what I damn said before! You scream when I tell you, I told you that before!'' Phoebe yelled, bringing Daisy out of her thoughts, Coulson dived towards the closest piece of furniture which happened to be a dresser. Daisy did the same as she watched her daughter open her mouth. A piercing scream filled the room, if the sound didn't subside soon, Daisy was sure her head would pop. The pressure in her head was getting worse with every second, Sienna's scream got even louder when Daisy managed to hear Phoebe saying something.

''This is bad!'' Coulson yelled as loudly as he could manage, with all the ability that he had left to move, he placed his hands over his ears with effort, slightly decreasing the sound. Daisy did the same, and no matter how much she wanted to do something to Phoebe for being that way towards her daughter, she could not. Daisy yelped at the pain that was forming in her head, she was sure she'd soon pass out if this kept on going. It stopped. It all stopped.

A ringing sound formed inside her ears as she positioned herself correctly, with her vision blurred she attempted to get up, but failed and fell back down onto the carpet. Coulson and her shared a desperate look, they just couldn't let this go. They had found her and Daisy was not strong enough to get Sienna take away from her again. When Coulson turned towards the door, the space was empty, no sign of Phoebe or Sienna. ''We have to get to the quinjet and follow them...'' Daisy said in a weak voice while attempting to sit up.

Coulson approached her, using the wall for support. He stretched out his arm, Daisy grabbed it and they made their way out. Coulson used the railings to pull himself up the stairs, the blur in his vision hadn't subsided yet, his ears were still ringing and it almost felt like he was hearing Sienna scream inside his head, as if her voice that turned demonic was carved inside hit brain.

May met them in the middle of the stairs, she frowned at the sight of them, ''We heard a scream and saw a little girl and a woman exit the building-'' Before May could finish her explanation Coulson cut her off.

''That was them.'' Coulson stated and he started making his way up faster upon hearing that. It didn't take long for them to get up the stairs and the ladder despite their blurry vision and the killer headache. They strapped themselves in while Daisy joined May in the cockpit, she thought it was a good idea to sit at the front and follow Phoebe's every move from above in case she decided to do anything to harm Sienna.

The quinjet disconnected from the rooftop and glided in the air for a few moments before Daisy pointed at the figure of a woman and a child running across the car park near the exit of the block, ''There they are!'' Daisy yelled just as the two got into a black car. Daisy's heart was on fire as she looked at Sienna, so small and fragile, yet dangerous and oblivious... The things that the watchdogs made her do in the last few years...She had no idea what they were but Matt told them that Sienna was being used as a weapon. Daisy had another goal fixated in her head; the watchdogs were going to pay.

''We'll follow them and see where they stop.'' May informed loud enough for Mack and Coulson to hear who sat at the back of the quinjet.

''What was that scream?'' Mack questioned, Daisy closed her eyes for a moment, remembering how Phoebe told Sienna that Daisy and Coulson were bad. The watchdogs were turning her own daughter against that. Hell, she wasn't going to let that happen.

The quinjet continued to hoover in the air as they waited to the black car to move, ''Maybe we should just land and-'' Daisy hadn't finished suggesting, she didn't think how stupid her idea was, it wasn't going to work. May shook her head, ''The area is too small, plus, we'd break out into a violent fight in front of all the people.'' She said, and Daisy nodded hesitantly, agreeing with May's point.

''We'll follow them, then.'' Daisy said with a sigh, never breaking her focus off the car. Finally, it started backing out of the parked space, it drove towards the exit of the car park before turning right. Phoebe was driving fast, it was dangerous, and all Daisy could do was watch from the top whilst May was directing the quinjet towards them. They all just hoped they were high enough not to attract unwanted attention.

The car continued to move straight, it got closer towards the main roads, where Phoebe would be able to drive more freely, the main road also led to more places, meaning they had to wait before working out where she saw going.

''Do you still have her in sight?'' Mack asked form the back since he was unable to see.

''Yeah, we're still on her heels.'' May replied, and turned the quinjet to the left side, copying the movements of the black car.

''I swear if she keeps driving like that...'' Daisy said through gritted teeth, she didn't like Phoebe's careless driving, the only reason she cared was because of her daughter, if Phoebe was driving like that alone, Daisy wouldn't pay much attention.

''It's fine.'' May said in attempts to calm the girl next to her down, ''She's safe as long as she's in our sight.'' The car turned towards the motorway which was filled with many other cars, Phoebe's car drove around the crows of vans and trucks, carefully avoiding them.

''Where the hell is she going?'' Daisy asked while squinting to get a better look.

''Out of the city is all I know.'' May stated the obvious and continued to slowly hoover in the air above the car. This continued for about an hour and the sun had completely set, stars lighted up the dark night sky and so did the full moon. They hadn't had a good opportunity to land and stop Phoebe in her tracks so the team continued to follow her.

The turned to one of the side roads, they were completely out of the city, and the only things that were on the road were empty cans and litter. She parked her car beside one lamp post, the side road was clear and empty and no sight of another human was seen.

''Why is she stopping now?'' May questioned herself, it was strange because Phoebe refused to pull up before, it didn't even look like she was attempting to get away.

''Land.'' Daisy said in a hard voice.

''I don't think that's-'' May was suddenly cut off by Daisy's rough voice.

''Land! That's my daughter in there!'' She exclaimed, and May complied with a sigh, even though something told her that it was not a good idea. May landed the quinjet a few meters away from Phoebe's car, Phoebe got out and opened the door for Sienna. Instead of waiting for her to exit the car, Phoebe approached her in a rough manner and pulled Sienna out by her arm, ''Come on!'' Phoebe exclaimed, earning a casual look from Sienna as if she was used to hearing this-she probably was.

''If that's the way she treated my daughter all that time I'll break her!'' Daisy said while getting out of her seat, Coulson and Mack were already up and waited for the quinjet doors to open. As soon as Daisy had enough space to squeeze through, she did and sprinted towards the black car. ''Get out of the car!'' Daisy yelled, she managed to hold back the urge to hit the window because she was sure that would frighten little Sienna, who was sitting in the back with a scared look on her face laced with confusion.

Phoebe opened the door and got out, by the time she was standing right in front of Daisy, the rest of the team had managed to join them. ''She doesn't even know who you are.'' Phoebe said with confidence in her voice, she eyed the empty road that was only dimly lit up by the lone lamp above her.

Daisy gritted her teeth and decided that she has had enough. She pulled her hand back before swinging it forwards, her fist connected with Phoebe's jaw and she stumbled back, hitting the front of the car. Phoebe steadied herself.

''Mom!'' Sienna yelled from the back, Daisy was about to hit Phoebe again but stopped herself, for the sake of her daughter.

''Now!'' Phoebe yelled through gritted teeth, her hand traveled in different directions of her jaw. The team looked around the empty area, unsure at what she was yelling. Suddenly, the bushed beside them began rustling, another set of lights came from behind the green, sharp shrubs. It was a truck. The lights of the truck were so strong that they were enough to blind each SHIELD agent for a bit. As soon as the lights began to die down, though not fully, Daisy reopened her eyes and saw the tip of a metal rifle pointed right at her.

May knew it wasn't a good idea to land. Of course there had to be something to make Phoebe stop in the middle of the empty road. It was them. The watchdogs, and now, the agents were surrounded by them. Coulson reached for his gun, but they were clearly outnumbered.

''That ain't a good idea.'' One of the many watchdogs that stood in front of Coulson said coldly, the tip of his rifle was pointed at Coulson, who nodded. It was indeed a bad idea.

''I just want her back.'' Daisy steadily said, her gaze landing on Phoebe who was still rubbing her jaw in surprise. She thought of using her powers but once she took a proper look around, she knew that it was almost impossible to take every single one of them out without dying or sustaining a life threatening injury like a gunshot to the gut. The watchdogs were behind and in front of them in huge numbers, Mack turned his head to the side and saw a couple of vans also positioned around the truck. Sienna must've been very important to them.

''I just want my daughter back.'' Daisy said again, unable to take the silence anymore.

''Shut up.'' The masked watchdog behind her said, his gaze drifted to Phoebe, ''What do we do with them?'' He asked, clearly awaiting for orders.

Phoebe directed her gaze towards Sienna, ''Get out of the car, Sienna.'' She calmly said, the five year old was struggling with her seat belt, ''Damn it!'' Phoebe exclaimed, yanking the back door open to help the little girl. Daisy stepped forwards, hating the attitude shown towards her daughter, the watchdog yanked her back before she could inflict any harm to Phoebe. ''Stay the hell back.'' The watchdog said and Daisy felt a cold piece of metal digging into her back, it was the gun.

Phoebe pulled Sienna out of the car roughly, but the little girl wasn't fazed at all to see so many guns around her. Is that what she saw almost daily? ''Want to know what to do with them?'' Phoebe asked in a mocking tone, she looked at Daisy with daggers in her eyes.

''Kill them.'' She said, taking a hold of Sienna's small hand that Daisy had not even had the chance to hold.

* * *

 ** _Please review! This is getting tense, how is your first impression on Sienna? She's so innocent and young haha! I'd love to hear your opinions guys because they all do matter and you are the BEST people out there!_**

 ** _I'll have so much exams in about a week, so I have to do revision but I'll still update this because duhhh you guys are way too supportive!_**


	16. Deadly actions

Phoebe, with Sienna's hand in hers, marched behind the bushes were the truck was parked. After hearing the order to kill the members of SHIELD, the watchdogs pointed their guns up, their fingers on the triggers. ''Wait, she's my daughter! Please don't do this, if you have any humanity left in you!'' Daisy said, almost falling to the ground as she fell a sudden wave of weakness hit her body.

''It's not like you have any humanity in you, _inhuman._ '' The masked watchdog in front of her said mockingly, earning a saddened look from Daisy. May never thought her heart would ever beat that fast but it did, not because of fear but because they were so close to getting what they were looking for. They couldn't fail now. With her eyes moving quickly in every direction, she counting the number of watchdogs surrounding them with deadly weapons. 15. All armed. All deadly.

As soon as the watchdogs brought their guns up to their eye level, May knew it was time to take action or they'd all die. It was now or never. The watchdog moved his finer to the trigger, only to have his gun extracted from him by May, as soon as she had the gun in her possession May pulled it back before swinging it back forward. The butt of the gun hit the watchdog right in the nose and he fell to the ground with a thud and a sickening crack. May felt a pair of eyes digging into her back and she instantly knew someone was watching her and whoever it was, he was about to take her life. May turned around in great speed that was too fast for the watchdog that her his gun aimed at her to react, she kicked his knee, bringing him to the ground. May aimed the next kick at his face, but the watchdog has enough senses to grab her leg instead and throw her to the ground. With a groan, May turned to her side to face the watchdog, who again had his gun aimed at her body, she rolled out of the way across the floor right as the watchdog pulled the trigger, dodging the gunshot. She had enough time before another army of bullets was released at her, May got up and sprung towards the man, knocking his head onto the road. She was not merciful. With blood covered hands, May stopped.

Coulson saw movement trough the side of his eye and knew it was time to do something or they'd all die. He tackled the watchdog in front of him that had his rifle pointed straight towards him. They fell to the floor with a hard thud and Coulson struggled to remove the big rifle from the watchdogs strong hold. They continued to fight for it before Coulson drew his hand back and brought it forward, hitting the man in the neck. The watchdog reached for his pained neck with chocking sounds, dropping his rifle in the process. Coulson had enough time to grab the gun that was laying on the cold ground and pointed it at the chocking watchdog. He was about to take a shot, actually kill the watchdog and not ICE him before he head a click of a gun behind him.

''Drop that before a bunch of bullets come through your skull.'' The watchdog behind him said threateningly. Coulson turned around slowly, dropping the rifle.

''Aren't you going to do that anyways?'' Coulson asked in a mocking voice before activating the shield from his metal hand that Fitz had installed. He could not have been any more grateful for it than he was now, the watchdog released a bunch of bullets into Coulson, but they all began to ricochet upon hitting Coulson's shield.

''What the-'' The watchdog didn't even have time to finish before Coulson was close enough to him and sent a kick into his stomach, knocking him on his back. Coulson brought his foot down on the watchdogs face, knocking him into complete blackness while blood began to pour from his injured nose and the busted lip and Coulson had given him.

Daisy didn't know what to do, to run for her daughter or to help her team and herself. She could not move a single muscle in her body as her mind didn't give her ability to make a choice. ''Daisy!'' Mack yelled from somewhere in the distance, upon hearing her name, she was brought of the state of paralysis that she had entered because of the confusion and the heard choice. She had to help her team. Daisy reopened her eyes, finding a disturbing scene in front of herself, gun shots were heard and seen from every direction, grunts and yelps joined the sounds, combining together. It all sounded like a never ending warfare. Her eyes opened just in time to find four watchdogs standing in front of her with their rifles and pistols up. ''Shoot!'' One of the masked ones yelled. As if on cue, Daisy dropped to her knees and brought her hands down onto the hard road with so much force that pain started to radiate through her palms. She released a wave of shook, sending the four watchdogs flying in every direction, their bodies were scattered across the area, all unconscious or possibly dead. She didn't care.

After giving Daisy a heads up, Mack took a look at what was happening in front of him. It wasn't a good sight to see. Upon seeing a tip of a gun in front of his body, he removed his ICER with great speed and took a shot, hitting the dangerous watchdog in the stomach. He slumped to the ground without any further movement. Mack rotated his body to the other direction with his ICER in his hand, ready to take out the remaining watchdogs. When he turned around, he was met with a back of a metal rifle, Mack fell to the ground, a white sheet of nothing covered his vision before black dots started forming. He rubbed his eyes painfully, regaining his senses. With his vision still blurry, he looked up from the ground and saw the watchdog that had just hit him in the face standing above him, his gun pointing at his head. One shot and he was done. Mack thought this was the end.

As the watchdog moved his fingers towards the trigger, reading to end Mack's life, he was gone from Mack's view. He got up with a groan, confused at the sudden disappearance of the guy, he saw another figure on top of the watchdog. It was May. May tackled him to the ground, saving Mack's life.

''Shoot him!'' May yelled, louder than the gunshots that were surrounding them. Mack nodded while scrambling for his ICER, he picked it up from the ground and shoot the watchdog that May had pinned down. They took out the remaining watchdogs without sustaining any deadly injuries, it wasn't that hard as there weren't many of them left.

Daisy crouched down for a second, hearing no more gunshots she took in a few deep breaths. ''Shit...'' She muttered under her breath with wide eyes. She faced towards the direction of the truck. It was still there. The little vans stood there too, meaning that Phoebe didn't leave.

''Where are the damn keys?'' The team heard Phoebe exclaim after it was all silent. Phoebe looked up, her head sticking out from the bushes, she clearly had a worried, fearful look on her face. ''I thought I told them to kill you, not to keep you alive.'' She said, trying to sound confident in the position that she was currently in.

''That didn't work, now did it?'' May said, tightening her grip on her ICER.

Phoebe shook her head, ''Guess not.'' She moved to the side, revealing the rest of her body from the bushes. Sienna was by her side, with her eyes wide. Seeing a gun didn't seem to scare her, though the sound definitely did by the looks of it.

Phoebe moved Sienna in front of herself before crouching down. She wrapped her arm around the child's neck and pulled out a pistol from under her shirt. Phoebe placed the cold gun against Sienna's head firmly, with a deadly look on her face. ''This might not kill you physically, but it will kill you emotionally.'' Phoebe stated, while looking at Daisy and tightening her grip around the heavy pistol.

* * *

 _ **Hate me all you want for this guys! I was honestly so fed up with writing this because I had to start again like five times because it wouldn't save, a review would totally make up for this lol! Though I do know that you'll leave one anyway because you all are my special readers! :)**_


	17. How does it end?

Daisy stopped with her vision blurry and shaking limbs, she was using Coulson's shoulder for support to keep herself straight. She couldn't believe her eyes, the sight in front of her...it couldn't be true.

''Drop your weapon!'' May ordered in the most threatening tone, she had the same hard look on her face as always, though her movements indicated that she was in fact scared for Sienna's life. Phoebe chuckled before pulling the child closer to herself with her hand still wrapper around her neck, ''And If I don't?'' She asked in a mocking way, pressing the gun further into Sienna's shaking head.

''Mom?'' Sienna questioningly said, her shoulders were shaking as their were forming in her big, wide, brown eyes that appeared shiny because of the lamp post just to the side of them. Phoebe chuckled once more, it was if she'd gone completely mad during the few minutes of fighting, ''I'm no mother to you.'' She finally said and tightened her already strong grip around the handgun.

''Yes y-you are.'' Sienna said with a shaky voice, shivering against the feeling of the gun rubbing against the side of her head. Daisy swallowed in a worried manner, she wanted to move so bad but she knew that chances of Phoebe not killing Sienna were very low. It didn't look like she loved her at all judging from the way she was acting towards Sienna.

Phoebe shook her head, ''I am not. Too bad you'll be dead before you even find out who it is.'' She said with a grin and moved her finger towards the stiff trigger.

''No!'' Daisy yelled, just as Phoebe pulled the trigger backwards. Nothing. No gunshot. No sound. Nothing.

''Shit!'' Phoebe cussed loudly and threw the gun to the ground, the team saw this as a perfect opportunity and surrounded the blonde woman. Phoebe turned to run backwards and once she took one step towards that direction, she bumped into the muscular body that belonged to Mack, who looked at her with angry fire in his eyes. ''That ain't a way to treat a little girl.'' He said, swallowing hard as that partly reminded him of his own dead daughter, Mack quickly brushed the thoughts away and refocused back on what he was supposed to do.

Phoebe turned her head to the right-May. Then to the left-Coulson. And there she stood, Daisy, right in front of her. That was it. Daisy couldn't keep it together by staring at the woman monster for so long. She was done. Daisy's limp hands formed into fists as she broke off into a run towards Phoebe, who's face was decorated with worried and scared features. Daisy tackled the screaming woman to the ground roughly before straddling her. Daisy began throwing wild punches to Phoebe's face, punch after punch after punch.

''Daisy, enough!'' Coulson yelled and sprinted towards them. He reached for Daisy in attempts to pull her off from the bleeding woman who had probably lost consciousness.

''No!'' Daisy exclaimed with tears in her eyes and continued hitting Phoebe in the face, her hands were covered in fresh, red, sticky blood but that did not put a stop to her anger that she was desperate to express. Daisy felt Coulson's hands wrap around her shoulders as he attempted to get her off once again, she turned around and pushed him roughly. The strong push made Coulson stumble a few steps back.

''Daisy, you're killing her!'' May yelled from the other side of Daisy, she was unsure whether she should help or leave it to Coulson since the two managed to get pretty close during all the time of trying to find Sienna.

''Good!'' Daisy said, throwing even more punches to Phoebe's broken face. She felt the sensation of bones breaking beneath her bloody hands, that didn't make her feel disturbed, it made her feel the exact opposite; pleasure. Daisy was not sure if it was wrong, but Phoebe treated her daughter in such a bad way for years... used her as a weapon even, Daisy couldn't forgive her for that.

Coulson couldn't let Daisy kill the woman, he tackled her off, and Daisy and him hit the ground with a loud thud. Daisy sat up with a groan, her eyes full of tears as she turned to Sienna, who sat on the ground a few meters away from everyone, probably too scared and disturbed to even move.

''Sienna...'' Daisy began while she made her way towards her daughter. Sienna looked up with her glimmering eyes and saw that Daisy's eyes were so similar to her own. The little girl let out a sob and shuffled her body away when Daisy tried to comfort her by wrapping her arm around the her. ''I'm sorry...'' Daisy said, almost breaking down, she didn't hold back the sadness in her voice, she didn't think it was necessary. ''I've never felt so much pain in my life and so much hope and joy at the same time,'' She began after taking a deep breath to make sure she didn't drown in her own tears, ''Sienna, you have no idea what's going on but I know you, it might take years for you to fully understand but I'll wait. I'll wait for you to remember or understand that you know me too.''

Sienna turned to her with red, puffy eyes, though she did not say a word.

''I'm your mom, Sienna.'' Daisy said, ''I'm your mom.''

* * *

 _ **I'm giving you two chapters today guys! TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS WHOOP WHOOP! That's good, right? PLEASE DON'T FORGET to review and you can also leave suggestions for a new story! Thanks for sticking around, don't forget to wait for further chapters! :)**_


	18. Reunited

Daisy had never felt so much joy in saying those words, just a few days ago, she thought she could never say them again. But there she was now, saying it to her only daughter that had been missing for years.

''But mommy said you're bad people...'' Sienna whispered in between her tears, she buried her face in between her hands that were stained in dirt from the hard, dry ground.

Daisy shook her head and placed her bloody hands behind her, preventing Sienna from disliking her even more, ''We aren't. Remember what your-Phoebe said? She said she isn't your mom, Sienna.'' Daisy said, the pain that she felt in explaining that was almost unbearable, but she had no other choice. She was not going to lose her daughter again, not for some stupid reason.

''How?'' Sienna asked in a heartbreaking tone, she rubbed her wet hands on her jeans before looking up at Daisy.

''Because I'm your mom, Sienna...'' Daisy said, almost tearing up again at such a difficult conversation that she thought she'd never have to go through, ''Look at me.'' That instantly grabbed young Sienna's attention, ''Look how similar we look. The hair, the eyes, the lips.''

Sienna shook her head, ''But if you are my mom then w-why were you not there all the time. Mommy was. Mommies do that.'' She said, putting Daisy through even more pain.

''Because I couldn't find you, Sienna. I was looking for you for so long, and now you're here. So, please, don't go away from me. Don't leave mommy by herself again.'' Daisy said and allowed her tears to flow down her stinging cheeks. Sienna hesitated for a moment before nodding, ''Okay.'' She said with a shy manner.

Daisy smiled. Finally smiled as joy rushed through her veins, she had never felt that way, she had never felt so happy and full of hope like she did now. Daisy moved closer to Sienna and hugged her before whispering in her ear, ''I love you, Sienna and I've missed you so so much.'' She said and closed her eyes, breathing in her daughters scent.

Sienna felt sudden warmth around her, that was something she had never felt before. She had never been hugged and she liked the new feeling that she was experiencing now. The young girl moved her arm slowly around Daisy's back and her other one around Daisy's neck. With her eyes wide at the action, Daisy hugged Sienna even tighter just to make sure this wasn't some sort of dream.

May couldn't help but smile at the interaction between the daughter and the child. It was beautiful, and that was something May would hardly think about.

''Come on, we're taking you somewhere warm.'' Daisy said and Sienna nodded, still clinging onto the feeling of warmth. Daisy smiled when the little girl didn't want to let go of the hug, ''We have to go.'' She said with joy and a smile followed.

''Okay.'' Sienna said and Daisy scooped her off the ground and marched towards the quinjet.

''What do we do with the bodies?'' Mack asked as he looked around just to make sure that Daisy and Sienna were far enough not to hear the disturbing talk.

May looked at the scattered bodies of the unconscious- or dead watchdogs, ''We call in the reinforcements, they'll take her of that. I'm sure Mace doesn't mind to send some of them out since he isn't in charge anymore.'' She said, earning a nod from Coulson who was fine with the idea.

''I'll stay here and keep an eye on them, in case some of them do wake up.'' Coulson began and them motioned towards the quinjet, ''You two go and take them to the base.''

Mack shook his head, ''I'll stay here. Just in case you need any assistance.'' He said and Coulsom smiled at the kind gesture.

''Fine. Take them back, May.'' Coulson ordered and watched as May walked into the quinjet.

It was all over. Now, Daisy was at peace that she had wanted for so long.

* * *

 _ **This is it you all! Thanks for reading! Now, let me know if you want any extra chapters because I'd be more than happy to write them. If not, I'll start another story but I basically have zero ideas so...that's a great start.**_

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

 ** _thank you all so much for all the support you had given through out the story!_**


	19. Movement

Daisy placed her daughter on one of the seats gently and planted a small kiss on her forehead, she was glad that she was finally able to express her love towards her daughter. ''Now,'' Daisy began, pulling the seat belt down, ''I'll put this on you.'' She said with a smile while Sienna looked around the quinjet, unsure of where she was going.

''Are we going somewhere?'' Sienna questioned, her eyes darted in every direction of the jet.

Daisy nodded, her warm smile could have lit up the whole world if she wanted to. She had never been so happy before. ''Yeah, somewhere safe and it's also pretty cool.'' After hearing Daisy being so reassuring, Sienna nodded. She was still too young to understand everything, but she was trying, and Daisy was going to wait and make it all clear for her one day.

''Are they not coming?'' Daisy questioned and turned her head towards the source of the sound. It was a single pair of footsteps which belonged to May.

May shook her head, ''No, they'll stay here and I will send back some reinforcements. They will look after the watchdogs in case they wake up.'' She explained while motioning towards Coulson and Mack.

''Alright.'' Daisy said with a nod and strapped herself in right next to her daughter. The flight didn't seem to long as Daisy was busy talking to her daughter and getting to know her. It was an amazing feeling but she still felt like she had missed out so much. Not being able to teach her to walk...talk... it didn't feel right. But at least now, now she finally had her back and that was all she currently needed.

''You like the color red?'' Daisy said with a smirk, Sienna nodded, her brown eyes widened when the quinjet touched the ground quite roughly, ''Don't worry, we're here.'' She said, placing her cold hand against her daughter's warm, gently one. They got out of the jet and were met by Fitz and Mace.

''Did you find-'' Fitz quickly stopped himself in mid sentence as Sienna emerged from behind Daisy, coming into his view. The engineer couldn't help himself but smile at how lovely the young girl looked, so innocent and fragile. So young and inexperienced, it was all so new to them.

''Say hi.'' Daisy whispered into Sienna's ear with a smile, her tone had never sounded happier.

''Hello.'' Sienna said, her gaze drifted to the right, then left as she observed the new space.

''I hope she likes monkeys.'' Fitz said with yet another smile, young Sienna turned to him with a nod, only to reveal a monkey on her shirt.

''I love monkeys.'' She said, Fitz came up to her slowly and stretched out his arm before spreading his hand out in attempts to get a high five from her. Sienna looked at him before smacking her hand into his. Fitz stood up with a smile and faced Daisy, ''How did you find her?'' He questioned.

''Long story.'' Daisy admitted before her eyes turned wide and fear lingered in her tone, ''How's Simmons?''

''Yeah, the bullet didn't hit any major organs so she's fine. She's in a lot of pain though she doesn't admit it.'' Fitz replied holding back the urge to say more about how stubborn his Jemma was being. Daisy nodded with relief, she took a deep breath before speaking up, ''I will come to visit her later.''

Fitz nodded again, ''Yeah, I'll go now in case she needs any help.'' He said and started walking away from the quinjet before rotating back around, he snapped his fingers and faced Sienna, ''We are totally getting a monkey.'' He playfully said and walked off with a smile. Sienna chuckled and stared at Fitz before he disappeared around the corner.

''Are we getting a monkey?'' Sienna questioned whilst turning to Daisy.

Daisy held her breath for a few seconds and bit her lower lip, ''I will think about it.'' She said with a smile not wanting to say 'no'. Daisy was pretty sure Sienna would forget Fitz's stupid suggestion soon. Sienna then nodded, satisfied with the answer. Just as Mace approached them both for a talk, Sienna yawned.

''Do you want to get her to bed?'' Mace asked, unsure of what to say. Him and Daisy were beginning to get on pretty good, he did not want to ruin it.

''Yeah,'' Daisy replied with a nod, ''I'll go do that now.'' She finished their conversation, allowing May to fill him in on the rest. She wrapped her hand around her daughters gently and guided her inside, ''We'll go to bed now, okay?''

''Yes.'' Sienna said, her voice seemed tired and was barely functioning. Her small hand came up and she rubbed her eyes softly before letting another yawn escape. Daisy smiled and remembered all the times Sienna used to yawn as a baby, it was a lovely sight to look at and now, she could experience it again. Daisy opened the door that lead to her dark bedroom, she looked for the lamp and turned it on once she found where it stood. The lap lit up her room dimly, just enough for them to see.

Daisy lifted Sienna up and placed her onto the double bed, the sheets were white and soft, Sienna hugged them tightly and crawled to the pillow. ''Just take those off,'' Daisy said and motioned at the dirty clothes, she mentally slapped herself for not being too comfortable around her own child, but it wasn't just that, Daisy didn't want to scare her too by moving things too fast.

Sienna nodded and took off her dirty trousers that were covered in sand and other substances found outside. Daisy looked around in attempts to find something for Sienna to wear. Nothing. She opened her drawers and saw one of her smaller shirts laying there at the bottom, it wasn't even folded but it's not like she had time to do that in the past few days. She took it out and gave it a little shake to straighten it. ''This should be fine.'' Daisy approached her daughter who was almost sleeping while sitting down.

The inhuman smiled and placed the dirty trousers on the chair beside the bed, ''Sienna...'' She quietly said, shaking her daughter gently by the shoulder. Sienna let out a groan before opening her sticky eyes, ''I need you to wear this.'' Daisy said and handed her the shirt. Sienna struggled with putting it on for a while, Daisy watched her carefully, confused to why the young girl wasn't asking for help.

''Why are you not asking for help?'' Daisy said and moved her hanging hair behind her ear.

Sienna looked at her hesitantly, ''Because every time I did...Mom would yell at me...'' She admitted with a shy look, ''She told me not to tell anyone.''

That was more than one reason for Daisy to be happy that she did a real number of punches on that Phoebe monster who was currently unconscious. ''Don't worry, you can ask me for help anytime.'' Daisy said with a smiled and helped her daughter get into the shirt. It looked like a long nightdress on Sienna.

Daisy planted another soft kiss on Sienna's forehead before helping her lay down on one of the soft pillows below, ''It's okay, you can go to sleep now. I won't bother you anymore.'' She said with a soft chuckle before Sienna closed her eyes without any further movement.

* * *

 ** _You guys asked for more chapters so I'm bringing you more! Please review! This story almost has a 100 reviews which is an incredible number! None of my stories have that many so I'm incredibly thankful._**

 ** _If you guys want more chapters please ask!_**

 ** _I'M SO SHOOK BECAUSE OF THE NEW EPISODE. IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED IT PLEASE DO BECAUSE WARNING WARNING WARNING IT WAS GREAT :) SO MANY FEELS THOUGH. It made me want to write a Skimmons story again :P_**


	20. Slow and steady

With her hands stroking Sienna's brown her gently, Daisy leaned forwards to make sure that Sienna was fully asleep, she didn't want to leave her alone if she wasn't sleeping. ''Good.'' Daisy whispered to herself, a smile lingered on her face as she walked as silently as possible towards the door. With one last look at her sleeping beauty, Daisy shut the door behind her, entering the hallways of the playground. The hallway wasn't filled with agents like it normally was, someone must have given out an order to stay away from Daisy's room by the looks of it.

As soon as Daisy entered the medical part of the base, she feared that she'd see her best friend in a lot of pain. ''Hey, how are you feeling?'' Daisy questioned cautiously as Simmons came into view. She was laying in her bed and Fitz was there again, holding her limp hand. Simmons' hair was tied up into a neat ponytail and she was wearing a fresh medical gown that was designed for patients.

Simmons greeted her with a huge smile, ''I'm okay. Fitz told me the news, you found her!'' She excitedly said, almost jumping out of bed.

Daisy smiled painfully at the reaction she had just received, ''Careful, you're gonna hurt yourself.'' She warningly said with a slight smirk. Simmons hadn't stopped smiling ever since Fitz told her the good news, she was eager to meet little Sienna and eager to see how happy Daisy was.

''It's okay,'' Simmons said again, completely brushing off Daisy's warning, ''It doesn't hurt anymore.''

Fitz sighed from beside her, ''There she goes, lying again.'' He said, shaking his head from side to side slowly in disapproval of her lies. Simmons had to hold back the urge to roll her eyes, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like Fitz being so protective. ''I'm fine, honestly.'' She reassuringly said.

''I told Sienna that we'd get a monkey...'' Fitz whispered out of nowhere just to lighten up the mood while he rested his head on his hand.

Daisy rolled her eyes playfully, ''Yeah, thanks for that.''

Fitz and Jemma chuckled before Jemma painfully grabbed her stomach, Fitz instantly stood up from the chair, causing it to nearly fall over because of the force. ''Are you okay?'' Fitz and Daisy asked in unison, earning a slight nod from the scientist.

''Yes, yes, I'm fine.'' She said, ''It's just the stitches.'' Fitz eyed her carefully before sitting back down.

Daisy pointed to the door and looked back at Jemma, ''If you're sure that you are alright I'll get going in case Sienna decides to wake up.'' Daisy hesitantly said, she didn't want to leave her best friend like that, but she was sur Jemma wouldn't mind.

Jemma nodded, ''Yes I'm fine,'' She said with the biggest smile of all, ''Make sure you bring her here tomorrow.''

Daisy nodded and exited, her eyes started becoming heavier by each blink, she was getting tired too. With a big, loud yawn, she opened the door to her room only to reveal a beautiful sight in front of her that she had wanted to see for so long. Sienna was sleeping in such peace that it was hard not to admire. She had the blanket wrapped around herself whilst she held the corner tightly which usually resembled a toy for a lot of kids. Daisy smiled for a long moment before she decided to move and go to sleep.

As she got into the bed, Daisy prayed silently that Sienna would not wake up in the middle of the night and start freaking out. As much as Daisy wanted to hug her long missing daughter, she refused, knowing that it was for the best at that moment. She was going to take things slowly and steadily, it didn't matter to her that the process of bonding might be slow, what mattered to her was that her daughter was by her side, just as it was supposed to be years ago.

Daisy's eyelids fell down heavily and she was soon engulfed by the darkness that surrounded the whole room.

Her eyes shot open upon hearing Sienna scream horrifically, it sounded like the little girl was being tortured. She quickly rolled onto her side, turning towards the direction where her daughter was supposed to lay. Empty. That side of the bed was empty and cold as if not a soul had ever laid there. Daisy snapped her head towards the direction of the ear piercing scream, it wasn't the dangerous inhuman scream, it was just a scream of a little girl that sounded to be in danger.

The action was right in front of her. The first thing-or rather person that Daisy's eyes had fixated on was Phoebe with a bloodied, bruised face. An evil grin rested on her face as she slowly backed away to the side, revealing Sienna tied to a wooden chair. A knife was stuck right in between her fingers, sharp and deadly. Daisy jumped out of her bed only to be met with an object. Her body was throw back into the bed painfully, she stood up again and slowly attempted to get out of the bed despite the evil grin Phoebe had on her face.

Daisy was met with something in front of her again, it was a wall. An invisible wall that prevented her from moving any further. '' _What the f-_ '' Daisy's confused tone was quickly cut off by another scream. Her head snapped up only to see blood gushing from every corner of the room, she looked at the chair that Sienna was supposed to sit in but it was all gone except for the bloody knife that was placed into the floorboard.

'' _HELP ME!_ '' The voice of her little girl yelled, '' _HELP ME!_ ''

Daisy shook her head, looking towards every direction possible.

''Help me.'' Sienna repeated again, Daisy jumped up from the pillow with red, wide eyes.

''Just a dream...'' Daisy whispered to herself before allowing her head to drop back into the soft, white pillow. She then turned to Sienna sleepily, remembering her calm pleads for help.

''You said I could ask you for help anytime...'' Sienna shyly began and drifted her gaze down, ''And then you said you would help me...''

Daisy sat up and rubbed her eyes, a small smile rested on her sweaty face. The nightmare really did get to her. ''Of course I will help you,'' She said, cautiously looked around the room just for confirmation that the nightmare had ended, ''What do you need help with?''

Sienna pointed towards her shoes, the undone, long laces were hanging around the floor and Daisy nodded, ''Okay,'' She began whilst shifting her body closer to her daughter, she picked up one of the laces, then another one, ''Watch carefully, it's pretty easy once you get the hang of it.''

Daisy crossed them together before making them into a ribbon sort of shape, she put one of the sides through the loop before gently finishing by tightening it up. ''And that's it.'' She said in a proud sounding tone, she turned her head to look at Sienna and found her with a confused look.

''I don't get it...'' Sienna shyly whispered. Daisy nodded with yet another proud smile.

''It's okay, it happens. You have to try it a couple of times before you get something.'' Daisy said and realized how true her words were. Sienna nodded with a determined look on her face before stopping, a frown formed on her lips and she shook her head, ''I forgot how to do it.'' Sienna admitted and Daisy chuckled out of pure happiness. She was glad that she was still able to teach her daughter something before she didn't grow up.

''Alright, how about I talk you through and you do what I say?'' Daisy suggested, it wasn't a bad idea but she turned to Sienna for confirmation, the young girl nodded. ''Okay, cross the two ends of the lace...''

It took Sienna about minutes to completely learn the technique, as soon as she got it for the second time she jumped out of joy. ''I did it! I did it!'' Sienna said with yet another jump. Daisy laughed as a feeling of happiness entered her system, she did not want to feel unhappy ever again.

Daisy looked at her daughter and realized that she had put on her old, dirty clothes. ''Hey...'' Daisy grabbed the joyful girl's attention, ''How about we go for a little shopping and then we can visit auntie Jemma.'' Daisy said with a smirk.

Sienna nodded with excitement, it was if she had completely forgotten last nights events. But that was good, Daisy didn't want her daughter to remember the pure horrors. ''We can buy a monkey!'' Sienna excitedly exclaimed, probably louder than she should have.

Daisy sighed, ''Thanks, Fitz.'' She silently said before placing her hand on Sienna's, they both walked out of the room at the same pace.

* * *

 _ **A nice chapter except for the dream... What do you guys think? I'm certainly not done writing this because you guys have been incredibly supportive all the way through! Please continue to review! We are really close to 100 positive reviews from you all! :)**_


	21. Bonding with a laugh

_**A/N: I wanted to say a HUGE thank you to every single one of you! We have finally reached 100 reviews and all of them were positive! You guys have no idea how happy this makes me feel, I'm truly glad that you are sticking around and asking for more chapters to this story! :)**_

* * *

With Sienna's hand in her own, Daisy walked out of the playground right after telling Coulson where she was going, he nodded in agreement and thought it was a great idea to take the little girl out somewhere, just so that she could forget all of the bad things that had happened in the last few days.

Sienna tore her hand away from Daisy's with wide eyes that symbolized pure excitement, she ran towards one of the big display windows and eyed the red dress up and down. Daisy approached her with a smile, careful not to disturb her daughter's observation.

''You like it?'' Daisy asked with a grin once she thought Sienna had looked at it long enough to decide whether she wanted it or not. Sienna turned to Daisy timidly whilst drifting her gaze to the side, the girl still clearly felt shy at times, mostly because of what Phoebe had put her through in the last years. Finally after a good few moments, Sienna nodded.

Daisy smirked at the sight and pulled out her purse from the pocket of her black jacket, she straightened out her blue jeans and smiled again, her daughter was inspiring her to dress up brighter than she ever did. Sienna followed her into the store, her small shoes clicked along the tiles of the shop, she then grabbed onto Daisy's jacket gently as many people shifted around her.

''I'll have the red dress that is on the display,'' Daisy said to the cashier, who was working as fast as she could to aid all the costumers in her store. Daisy felt her daughter smile behind her and remained silent not to ruin the moment, she was quick to turn her head around and back just to see Sienna's little grin. ''You can go look at the shoes too, if you want.'' Daisy suggested as her gaze drifted to the old, worn shoes her daughter had on. Phoebe clearly didn't do a good job in looking after her.

Sienna stood on her tip toes for a few moments before refusing by shaking her head, ''I want to go with you.'' She said quietly, still clinging onto Daisy's jacket.

Daisy smiled with pure happiness and thrill, bonding more through shopping was clearly doing its job, or maybe Sienna just felt something to make Daisy trust more...

''Okay,'' Daisy said with a nod and a happiest smile of all, it was if she had heard the best news of her life.

''There you go,'' The cashier said when she came back with the neatly folded red dress, she placed it in a small plastic back and handed it to Daisy with another smile. The whole world seemed to smile as soon as Daisy was reunited with her beloved daughter. ''Let's go look at the shoes,'' She suggested with a smile and wrapped her hand around Sienna's. They walked side by side until they found the shoe section.

''You can choose any pair you like,'' She said and waved her arms around to really imply that what she meant was true.

''Any?'' Sienna questioned with wide eyes, they were so similar to Daisy's, she clearly had her mother's hair and eyes.

Daisy nodded, ''Any.'' She said for confirmation and started pointing at the shoes that she thought Sienna would like. ''Now,'' Daisy began and reached for a light blue shoe, ''These are my suggestions so you don't have to take them if you don't like.'' She said before pulling out a yellow shoe from one of the tall shelves above.

Sienna squinted for a few moments just to get a better look at the shoe, she shook her head, ''They are nice but...'' Her voice trailed off and Daisy chuckled as the little girl was choosing the right words.

''Not your type?'' Daisy asked, finishing for her. Sienna nodded hesitantly and continued looking at the other shoes. They walked around the whole shoe section for about five times before Sienna was able to pick two pairs that were most appealing to her.

''These ones and these ones,'' Sienna said as she struggled to place both of the pairs for the cashier to see, Daisy laughed again until helping her daughter. Daisy paid for the shoes and they both left the shop with smiles, hand in hand.

''You need a new shirt too and maybe a skirt, and then another shirt,'' Daisy continued to ramble on and didn't realize that her daughter was staring at an ice cream stand with her mouth hanging open.

''Could we...'' Sienna began hesitantly and her eyes still remained glued to all the flavors of ice cream that shone in her eyes.

''Of course,'' Daisy replied and Sienna took off running towards the stand just a few feet from her, ''Careful!'' Daisy said when the young, short girl almost tripped over a long stick that was placed on the floor carelessly. By the time Daisy reached her daughter, she had already ordered two scoops all by herself. ''Chocolate and banana?'' Daisy asked with her eyebrows pointing upwards before she nodded in approval, ''I can go with that,'' She said and turned to the young woman that was responsible for the ice cream, ''I'll have the same thing.''

Daisy handed a few dollars to the woman and insisted that she kept the change.

''I never tried banana and chocolate together,'' Daisy admitted, taking a seat on the brand new wooden bench beside her daughter.

Sienna looked at her with a happy look, ''It's really good!'' She said, throwing her arms in the air with the ice cream, that surprisingly managed to stay in tact. Daisy tried the flavor of the ice cream for the first time, and she was pretty sure that it was her new favorite flavor, her daughter did really have a good taste.

''It is good!'' Daisy said and chuckled as she turned to Sienna, who had already eaten half of her's.

''I told you so!'' The young girl said and proceeded to bite and not lick the ice cream. Sienna turned to Daisy and let out a small, childish laugh.

''What?'' Daisy questioned, furrowing her brows playfully, ''Is something wrong?'' She asked again before Sienna let out another laugh. Daisy was pretty sure Sienna's ice cream was going to fall out of her little hands if she continued to laugh at a rate like this. The confused inhuman was about to ask what was wrong again before Sienna spoke up.

''You have something on your nose,'' The young girl said with her brown eyes watching Daisy's nose, she was staring directly at the stain of ice cream.

''Very funny,'' Daisy said with a playful look whilst cleaning the ice cream off her nose. ''You have one too,'' She said with a smirk and turned back to her daughter.

''Where?'' Sienna asked, confusion lacing her tone.

''Here,'' Daisy said and let out a laugh, she gently pushed Sienna's ice cream into her nose, leaving Sienna with a cold stain that Daisy herself had a few moments ago.

The young girl laughed uncontrollably before standing up on the bench, she pushed her ice cream into Daisy's face, the cold food left parts of Daisy's face freezing and she feared with a smile that this was going to become her daughter's new habit.

* * *

 ** _Aww is that enough cuteness? What do you all wonderful people think? :) Please review again! You all are just the best readers ever!_**


	22. An important decision

With one final bite to her ice cream, Daisy stood up form the wooden bench that was covered in sticky liquid known as Sienna's banana ice cream, ''Ready to go?'' Daisy questioned with a grin as the young girl was struggling to eat the double scooped ice cream which was already melting and falling slowly from the tasty cone. Sienna nodded, the ice cream running in between her finger tips, Daisy cringed at the sight and pulled out a pack of tissues that smelled of Daisy's before opening it.

''Thank you,'' Sienna said as she gratefully accepted the tissue right before the whole scoop of ice cream fell down, smothering all of her hand. She looked at Daisy, fear evident in her eyes and Daisy did not like that look? What exactly was Phoebe doing to her daughter to make her so scared of everything.

''It's okay...'' Daisy whispered with a confused look, she pulled a smile onto her face despite the pain that she was feeling, her daughter had clearly suffered for those years living with Phoebe. Sienna looked down at the tissue that she couldn't use anymore, and then the ice cream scoop that rested on her hand, it melted within each second because of the sun above them that was slowly beginning to set, turning the sky different shades of orange.

''Come,'' Daisy said, bringing Sienna out of her thoughts. The inhuman marched towards the metal rimmed bin and pointed at it before looking at the ice cream on her daughter's hand, ''You can put it in here,'' She said with a smile before she pulled out at least five tissues. Sienna did as she was told, she marched towards the bin before letting the ice cream fall onto the trash below, the look of fear was still evident on her small, innocent face as she looked at the ice cream and her dirty hands.

''What's wrong?'' Daisy asked and knelt down in front of her daughter.

Sienna looked hesitant for a moment and shook her head, ''I- she-...'' She was struggling with words before wet, hot tears started forming in her brown, big eyes. Daisy had to look away in order not to begin to cry, she was so close but managed to stop herself, she was supposed to comfort her girl, and not to cry in front of her. Daisy turned back and grabbed Sienna's cleaner hand gently, ''I'm not her, I'm not Phoebe and I'll never be like her. I don't know what she did, but I won't do that to you...'' Daisy whispered, feeling tears forming in her own eyes again.

Sienna looked up at her, her red, puffy eyes were not a pleasant sight to look at for Daisy, they were a painful sight. So painful that Daisy did not want to see her daughter's eyes like that ever again.

''Do you understand me?'' Daisy asked gently, earning a nod from Sienna before the young girl wrapped her arms around her. Daisy let out a silent gasp, not expecting the action of love to happen so fast but she allowed herself to relax as she wrapped her arms around the little girl gently.

As Sienna pulled back, Daisy spoke up with a smile, ''Let me clean you up,'' She said, pulling the tissues forward. She took Sienna's hand into her own and gently cleaned the cold, sticky ice cream off, it took a while before it was all gone, but it did leave a smile on the young girl's face.

They made their way back to the playground, lots of decisions and scenarios played in Daisy's head, she wasn't sure if it was for the best, but it was definitely better for her daughter. She was going to do it. Live her life without fears and regrets.

''Can you stay here while I go and talk to Uncle Coulson?'' Daisy questioned when they entered her dark room, she turned on the lamp, lighting up the space around them.

Sienna bit her lip, ''Can I go and sit with Uncle...'' She tapped the bed with her fingers in attempts to remember the name, ''Uncle Fitz! Can I go stay with uncle Fitz?'' She asked with a joyful tone. Daisy giggled, Fitz did make a good first impression.

Daisy ended up nodding, ''But as soon as you get changed,'' She said, earning a big nod from Sienna as she started going through the bag of clothes that they had bought.

The young girl took ten minutes to change and Daisy's head was occupied with the decision she had made. ''Ready?'' She asked, breaking herself out of her thought cloud, Sienna nodded and they left the room, closing the door behind them.

As soon as they entered the medical part of the playground, she instantly saw Fitz pacing around the waiting room with his hands on his head, he seemed more distressed than before. ''What's happening?'' Daisy asked in surprise, she turned to see the room where Jemma was in closed.

Fitz straightened himself as soon as his gaze fell on the young girl, he did not want to make it all negative in front of her, ''Jemma's stitches ripped out...'' He whispered into Daisy's ears, making her eyes instantly wide.

''They what?'' She asked, almost too loud, ''Is she okay?'' This was in a more silent tone.

''I don't know,'' Fitz replied with a shake of his head, ''I went to get some food for her but as soon as I came back I saw her standing up, and the next thing I see is a load of blood forming on her stomach...'' He explained in low whispers, he bit his lip nervously but he was much calmer as the doctor said it was going to be fine.

''What do you need?'' He asked with a smile in attempts to lighten up the mood because of the little girl.

Daisy looked down, ''She really wanted to see you whilst I go and talk to Coulson,'' Daisy explained before letting out a giggle, ''I guess your monkey talk really charmed her.''

Fitz let out a giggle himself before Daisy spoke up again, her gaze on the closed door in which Jemma was being treated in, ''this really isn't the best time, I'm sorry.'' She said before wrapping her hand around Sienna's gently as they turned to leave.

''Oh, no, no!'' Fitz said in a panicky voice, ''I'm fine with staying with her!'' He informed with a smile before he patted down on the chair, motioning for Sienna to sit down.

''Are you sure?'' Daisy questioned as Sienna got herself comfortable next to Fitz, who nodded in reply. ''Okay,'' She whispered before sending a kiss to her daughter.

It was time. She was finally going to tell Coulson about her decision that had been bugging her since morning. Maybe, it was for the best.

* * *

 _ **SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I had really important exams and will still have them for another week! So the only time I will be able to post properly will be next Saturday! Please review! But I promise I will get a few chapters out this weekend before I start to revise for my exams again! Thank you for all the support and reviews, it truly means a lot to me to have such wonderful readers :)**_


	23. It's time to start again

Her shoes clicked along the floor as she made her way towards Coulson's office, he had finally got it back once Mace came forward about not being inhuman. Daisy knocked softly on the door before she heard the fatherly voice telling her to come in. He wasn't surprised to see her, Coulson placed his papers down in front of him and motioned towards the chair in front of his desk, ''Take a seat,'' He said with a smile, still oblivious to what Daisy was here for, she closed the door and sat on the chair with a very serious face.

''I've been thinking...'' She began, her voice slowly drifted away as she thought it that was the right choice to make.

Coulson's full attention was on her now, ''Thinking what?'' He questioned in confusion and crossed his legs.

''That...'' Daisy struggled getting the words out of her mouth, this was hard for her, almost too hard as the whole team was like a family to her, but she had a choice to make and she did. ''That I should leave,'' Daisy stated with one final breath.

Coulson's heart pounded in his chest, not because of anger but because of sadness, ''Oh, Daisy,'' He said and stood up from his chair, he walked around the desk and hugged her as soon as she stood up. Coulson didn't want her to leave, but she had her family back now, it was her free choice to do so.

''I'm sorry...'' Daisy whispered through the hot tears in her eyes, she didn't want Coulson to see so she remained hugging him and tugged her face further into his shoulder.

''Don't be,'' He said in a firm tone, ''It's for the best, for you and for Sienna, I get that. We all get that.''

Upon hearing those words, Daisy smiled to herself quietly, she was leaving for Sienna, she had to get back on track with her daughter, so many years of not seeing her was hell for Daisy. She was eager to make up for it, eager to begin again.

''When are you leaving?'' Coulson hesitantly asked as Daisy began to pull away.

''Today.'' She stated and wiped her face, removing the wet stains on her cheeks. Coulson nodded and looked down.

''Are you telling the team or should I tell them?'' He asked quietly, it was painful to hear that kind of news because she had always felt like a daughter to him, but he knew that the daughter and father bond they had would never fade.

''I'm not sure I can handle telling everyone at once...'' She whispered in disappointment, Daisy didn't feel that weak since getting her daughter back.

Coulson nodded, completely understanding and respecting her choice, ''Okay, but by all means visit us. Do you want me to come with you?''

Daisy shook her head and took in a short breath as tears threatened to escape once again, ''No, it's okay. Stay here, you have a lot of work to do. I'll let you know when I'm all set up and will definitely keep in touch with you all.'' She said as once tear made its way down her wet face.

Coulson nodded, he seemed on the verge of crying too but he managed to hold himself back, he stepped towards her again and wrapped her in a warm hug.

''This isn't a goodbye...'' She whispered into his ear with a smile through her tears and paused, allowing him to reply.

''I know.'' Coulson replied and closed his eyes for a slight moment, he wished she didn't have to go, but they both knew it was for the best. ''Do you want me to send some men out to give you a lift into town?'' He asked, pulling away with one last breath.

Daisy shook her head at his offer, ''The bus is fine.'' She said with pure honestly in her voice, ''And don't worry, I know exactly where I'm going.''

* * *

 ** _Well, here's what she had in mind! Daisy decided to leave and start everything again, it makes sense, right? I thought this might have been a beautiful way to end the story but I have something else in mind so this is not over yet! Please review and thank YOU for all the support 3_**


	24. One word So much Joy 'Mom'

Daisy did her best to avoid eye contact with anyone, she asked Coulson if he could get Sienna from Fitz as she didn't want to go near him with her red, puffy eyes that still consisted of tears. She just wasn't strong enough to explain it all now and she knew that if she tried, she'd cry again, this time in front of her daughter.

Daisy turned towards the soft knock on her door just as she zipped her suitcase up. ''Come in,'' She said, almost too loud while taking the heavy suitcase in which she managed to get all of her's and Sienna's stuff in. The door opened softly, revealing drowsy Coulson and a cheery Sienna.

''Did he suspect anything?'' Daisy hesitantly asked upon seeing how Coulson looked.

He shook his head, ''Not a thing,'' Coulson said, and Daisy felt a wave of relief hit her body.

''Are we going somewhere?'' Sienna asked out of nowhere, her gaze drifting on the back.

Daisy nodded, ''Yeah, a new home, and I promise you'll love it there,'' She explained with a smile and earned a nod from pleased Sienna. With one last look at Coulson, Daisy dragged her suitcase towards the doorway and looked at him with a straight face before breaking out a teary smile, ''This isn't a goodbye,'' Daisy reminded both herself and Coulson, who ended up nodding with a saddened yet happy look on his face. He was sad because his family member was leaving, but happy at how far she had come.

''This isn't a goodbye,'' He whispered to himself as Daisy's and Sienna's figures got further away from him as they marched down the dim hallways of the playground.

Daisy turned back with a smile on her face, one of her hands was around the handle of the suitcase, and the other around a small, frail hand. They left the playground without being seen by anyone that was close to Daisy, as she stepped outside, she was welcomed by the warm sun and a blue sky that was giving them a beautiful greeting to the new beginning.

''You ready?'' She asked, turning to her daughter that held the side of her dress clutched in her hand.

Sienna nodded, ''Yeah.'' She said, but of course she had no idea what was going on at such a young age, but what she did know was that she felt closer to Daisy than anyone before. Daisy looked at the playground for the last time for at least a week or so and turned straight, to her new path, to her new beginning with her long lost daughter.

The playground was nowhere in sight after a good twenty minute walk up a single road that was banned from any access because of how secure SHIELD was due to all the dangers. As soon as the bus stop sign came in view Sienna took off running and flung her body onto the bench in exhaustion.

''Sorry for the long walk.'' Daisy said, not even tired one bit. All the work with SHIELD had made her into something, and she was always going to be thankful for that. Always.

She walked towards the sign where all the bus routes and times were listed, her black boots cracked against the stones on the ground as she stopped in front of the sign. ''The bus should be coming...right now.'' Daisy announced just as the engine of a bus began ringing in the distance.

Sienna clapped and jumped down from the bench, her new red dress was nicely spinning with her as Sienna spun around in playful circles to express her joy. The bus pulled over slowly, the male driver stated the price and took the money from Daisy before the two made their way right to the back of the empty bus.

''I've never been on one.'' Sienna said, sticking her face to the big window.

Daisy shook her head, ''You were when you were a baby.'' The lovely memories flashed in front of her eyes as she replied.

Sienna shrugged, unfazed by the reply. The view in front of her was beautiful, trees and bushes mixed together, making different shades of green and orange, then red...

After a long, joyful and chatty ride, the bus stopped right in the middle of the big city, the two girls were greeted by honking and beeping of cars and people minding their own business.

''This isn't so bad, right?'' Daisy questioned and bit her lip whilst turning to Sienna.

Sienna shook her head with a smile when she saw a bunch of kids her age running around in front of her, ''No, this is good.'' She said and turned to Daisy, awaiting for further instructions.

''I've rented us a new house, I knew you're too young to understand what that meas but I'm telling you anyway.'' Daisy said playfully before lifting Sienna in one arm and dragging her luggage in the other as she crossed the busy street with a few lines of cars and traffic lights.

It was a few minute walk before the flat came into view, it was white and consisted of at least ten floors, ''What's our number?'' Sienna asked, eyeing the large, nice building over and over again. Sienna was used living in a flat, but it definitely wasn't so nice and bright.

''Twenty eight. Second floor.'' Daisy said as she opened the first door that lead them inside the hallways of the flat, she placed Sienna down who admired the red carpets.

She walked up to the second floor and Sienna was softly jogging in attempts to find the number of their door quicker, ''Here!'' She exclaimed and Daisy approached her, the suitcase in hand. Her hand roamed through her pockets until it grasped the keys gently. With a breath, Daisy placed the key in and twisted.

This was where their new life was going to begin. New memories. New people. New everything. A fresh, happy life with her daughter that Daisy had been waiting for.

As soon as the door opened, a light space was revealed in front of them with big, double windows. They entered straight into the lounge area that was so bright it made Sienna and Daisy smile. The apartment was so lovely and admirable.

''Now,'' Daisy broke the awed silence as she dragged her eyes away from the window that revealed the busy streets below them, ''The furniture is going to come in tomorrow but I have one bed ready.'' She said and pointed towards the room, Sienna was about to run off and check due to her curiosity but Daisy stopped her.

''Wait,'' Daisy said, stopping Sienna in her tracks, the young girl turned around to see Daisy smiling. ''Let's take a picture!'' Daisy said and pulled her phone out, Sienna ran towards her and jumped in front of the phone, both girls smiled as Daisy pressed the round button. With a flash, the picture was taken and saved to her gallery, Daisy was definitely going to keep this forever.

''I'm going now, mom.'' Sienna said, leaving Daisy's mouth hanging open and her heart fluttering in joy.

 _The first time she had called me Mom._

* * *

 ** _The next chapter is going to be the last one, so stay tuned! I'm publishing it tomorrow! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY!_**

 ** _I'm so thankful to 'red lighting' for suggesting this idea! I honestly had no idea it was going to become this big and it honestly means so much to me! Don't forget to drop your last reviews and stay tuned for the final chapter tomorrow!_**


	25. Years

Daisy placed the picture down, the first day of moving into that apartment with her daughter was the best, and she did not need anything else at that time and she doesn't need anything now.

''And this is how I got you back,'' Daisy said with a smile, her darker eyes connecting with her daughter's brighter ones. The shades of brown bounced around until Sienna decided to reply.

''So this is how the picture came to exist?'' She questioned, ''All those twenty years ago.'' The amount of time that had passed seemed incredible, but for Daisy it still felt too fast, seeing her daughter grow was pure joy, seeing what she had developed into was even more of a surprise.

Daisy nodded, ''All those twenty years ago.'' She repeated with a smile, ''You're twenty four now, Sienna...''

''Mom, I'm perfectly capable of knowing my age.'' Sienna said with a slight roll of her eyes, though she didn't forget to smile playfully. Memories began flashing in front of Daisy again, and the cheeriest one them all, the one that she had kept the most precious just came into her mind.

''That was the first time you called me mom.'' Daisy admitted, droplets of tears formed in her eyes, below them were wrinkles that were slowly beginning to become more and more clearer. Sienna looked up, her full attention of her mother, and just then did she realize how much Daisy had actually been through.

Hearing the whole story was hell at the beginning, but the fire of that hell was slowly put out by buckets of hope and joy that Daisy had found throughout all of those years.

Sienna turned her head to the side as she started to feel the urge to cry, she hated crying in front of people and she was definitely not going to cry in front of her mom. Not today. Daisy sighed as her gaze drifted towards the picture of retired Coulson that was placed on her coffee table.

Sienna turned back as soon as the tears were gone, ''You miss him?'' She asked, seeing the saddened look on her mother's face.

Daisy nodded with a slight smile that turned into a wider one, ''Maybe I will pay him a little visit today.'' Daisy's older tone was almost gone as she began talking about Coulson, ''Right after Charlotte's birthday party of course.'' She said and looked at the photo of FitzSimmons and their family that sat on the other side of her coffee table.

It was their daughter's birthday today, and Daisy couldn't be more happy for them, Charlotte was turning ten, so it was important that Daisy attended this. Having a child didn't spot Mister Fitz and Mrs Fitz from working in SHIELD, after all, it was because of SHIELD that they first met and had formed their wonderful lives and had a daughter.

''I still think her name is very British.'' Sienna said with a laugh and Daisy giggled too.

''Fitz and Jemma are British, what do you expect?'' Daisy questioned with a smile and Sienna simply shrugged in response with a chuckle.

''Well,'' Sienna began with a deep breath, ''May is totally going to get the best gift for Charlotte, Coulson never learns how May does it even though they live in the same house...'' She said with a playful roll of her eyes before laughing out loud at how she remembered May getting her a good gift and Coulson stood there in disappointment at what he was giving her.

A buzz came from Sienna's pocket, she moved her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket and pulled out her phone, she smiled at the text and stood up.

''Where are you going?'' Daisy asked, but the answer was obviously clear.

''To save the world.'' Sienna stated with a big, brave smile. She chose her path well. She was the hero that was once known as Daisy Johnson.

Saving the world. That was the duty of Sienna Johnson, who followed in her brave mothers footsteps and they both couldn't have it any other way.

 _Saving the world._

 _Daisy's world was saved since the day she had found Sienna. All those twenty years ago..._

* * *

 ** _This is the end of this beautiful story suggested by 'red lighting'!_**

 ** _I hope that you guys enjoyed this final chapter, I thought giving some background into other character's lives was a good idea as you might want to know what happened. PLEASE POST YOUR FINAL REVIEW it will be highly appreciated! I just want to know your last, final thoughts to this story and WOW, this has been a ride!_**

 ** _So thankful for EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU guys! Every single read and review and opinion means so much to me I just can't express how thankful I am!_**

 ** _I just want to say that I will be starting a new story soon that will be based on the framework (Whoops if you haven't seen the latest episode) but I still have no ideas for that! However, I should start publishing my new story next weekend as I will be finished with my exams and will have a lot more time!_**

 ** _Basically, the new story will be based on the framework and how Daisy and Simmons work together or apart should I say? On getting their loved ones back!_**

 ** _THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! :) Writing this has been great and even more great because of all you wonderful readers that always appreciate what and when I post! Much love for you ALL! :)_**


	26. New story

_**Hey you all! I have already published the first part of my brand new story, so please be sure to check it out if you have enjoyed this one!**_


End file.
